


Pupsies - a Pawtastic New Musical

by My_Writing_Trash



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Writing_Trash/pseuds/My_Writing_Trash
Summary: Pupsies, a musical about the poor pups of Bark York trying to make a living off of selling papes to humans.(A parody of Newsies, I do not own newsies or it's characters. This is just something fun i'm doing with my friends.)(All rights go to Disney and it's rightful owners)(Original book on Wattpad)
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Cowdog Ranch (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun Fact: The original idea for Cowdog Ranch was gonna be a pet store. But turned into Cowdog Ranch because of the time period.)
> 
> Jack Belly - Border Collie 
> 
> Crutchie Borris - Corgi

_[Early dawn in Jack's Box, Stumpy and Jack are lying down, sleeping next to each other. Quiet in the crystal blue light. Stumpy wakes and stretches his legs, trying to be silent with his squeaky wheels. Jack wakes.]_

JACK _(Yawning)_

Hey, where you going? The morning whistle ain't blow yet, go back to sleep.

STUMPY

I wanna beat the other pups to the street. I don't want any of them to see. I... I ain't been walkin' so good.

JACK _(Slowly stretching and walking to Stumpy)_

Ah, quit whining. You know how many pups fake wheels for sympathy, right? Those wheels of yours is a treat mine.

STUMPY

Someone gets the idea I can't make it on my own, they'll lock me up in the Pound for good. Hey, be a pal Jack. Help me get moving . Woah! _[He trips. Jack rushes to help him, pulling him back up.]_

JACK

Do you want to lose a wheel?

STUMPY 

No, I wanna get moving.

JACK

You'll be out there soon enough! Take a moment. Relax in my doghouse. Right in the middle of the stinkin' streets of Bark York.

STUMPY

You're crazy.

JACK

What, 'cause I like a nice place to sleep? 'Cause I like seein' pups and humans?

STUMPY _(Sarcastically)_

Yeah, you're seeing humans, alright.

JACK

Those streets down there... They sucked the life right outta my old dog. Years of rotten jobs, stomped on by cars. And when they finally broke him, they tossed him to the dumpster just like yesterday's pape. _[He barks down the street.]_ Well, they ain't doin' that to me!

STUMPY _(With a dreamy look in his eyes)_

But everyone wants to come here.

JACK

Bark York's fine for those who got big strong paws to keep it out. I tell you, Stumpy, there is a whole other way out there. So you keep your small life in a big city. Give me a big life on a small ranch.

~*COWDOG RANCH (PROLOGUE)*~

JACK _(sung dreamily)_

They say pups is dyin' to get here

Me, I'm dyin' to get away

To a little ranch out west

That's brand new

And while I ain't never been there

I can see it clear as day

If you want, I bet'ca you could see it, too

_[Jack's shoulder to shoulder with Stumpy, softly singing in his ear.]_

JACK _(Sung softly)_

Close your eyes

Come with me

Where it's dusty and smelly and pretty

And they went and made a place just for pups

Why, the moment that ya get there

Dogs will walk right up and say

"Welcome home, pup. Welcome home to Cowdog Ranch!"

_[Jack starts to spirit down the alleyway, pointing his paw at different things like there were right in front of him. Stumpy follows behind him.]_

JACK _(Sung)_

Digging holes

Chasing birds!

Swappin' toys around the tree trunk

'Cept for some days when you just nap around all day

Soon your friends are more like family

And they's beggin' you to stay!

Ain't that neat? Livin' sweet

In Cowdog Ranch

STUMPY

You got family there?

JACK

Ain't got no family, nowhere. What, you?

STUMPY

I don't need family. _[He nudges Jack.]_ I got friends.

JACK

Hey, hey! How's about you come with me? No one cares about no three leg in Cowdog Ranch. No, you just hop in a wagon! You ride it in style.

STUMPY

Yeah! Feature me, ridin' in style.

JACK

Hey! I bet a few months of clean air and you, you could toss those wheels for good!

JACK & STUMPY _(Sung)_

Cowdog Ranch

You can bet

We won't let them tough dogs beat us

We won't beg no one to treat us fair and square

There's a life that's worth the livin'

And I'm gonna do my share

JACK _(Sung)_

Eat the grass, chase the sun

JACK & STUMPY _(Sung)_

Swim the whole kiddy pool just for fun!

STUMPY _(Sung; solemnly)_

Watch me jump!

Watch me run...

_[Stumpy walks away from Jack, realizing that he's not gonna get better]_

JACK [Running to Stumpy, barking]

Stumpy! 

JACK (C _oncernedly sung)_

Don't you know that we's a family?

Hey, would I let you down? Huh?

No way

Just hold on, Pup

'Til that bus makes Cowdog Ranch

[The morning whistle blows, making Jack and Stumpy wince. Both Pups turn to look down the alleyway.]

JACK

Time for dreamin's done. Yeah?

STUMPY

Yeah.

JACK (barking)

Hey, Specs! Racer, Henry, Albert, Elmer! Get a move on! Them papes don't sell themselves!


	2. Carrying the Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: A comment thread of Carrying the Bones on Wattpad is what started the idea of Pupsies.)
> 
> Race Piggins - Mutt  
> Albert - Irish settler  
> Specs - White husky  
> Henry - Chocolate lab  
> Finch - Grey hound  
> Romeo - French bulldog   
> Katherine - Teacup labradoodle  
> Elmer - Golden retriever   
> Tommy Pup - Beagle   
> JoJo - Papillon   
> Buttons - Pug  
> Mush - Akita  
> Delanceys - Siamese cats  
> Wiesel - Weasel   
> Davey & Les Jacobs - German shepherd   
> Mike & Ike - Yellow labs

_[In the heart of a long alleyway, young pups are moving everywhere getting ready. Trying to make themselves look as adorable as possible to the humans.]_

RACE _(Barking, while holding a stick in his mouth)_

Hey, Albert, Elmer, Specs, you heard Jack. Get a move on!

ALBERT _(Sighing)_

I was having the most beautiful dream! My tail is still waggin'

RACE _(With a smirk)_

A pretty pup?

ALBERT

A leg of lamb. _[He steals the stick from Race's mouth.]_

**~*CARRYING THE BONES*~**

RACE _(Barking)_

Hey, that's my stick!

ALBERT _(Keeping the stick away from Race)_

You'll steal another!

SPECS _(Pointing his paw at Henry)_

Hey, look! It's bath time at the zoo.

_[Henry looks up from cleaning himself]_

HENRY

I thought that I'd surprise my mother.

ALBERT _(Smirking)_

If you can find her.

_[Henry playfully bites at him]_

PUPSIES

Who asked you!?

ALBERT _(Licking his paw)_

Papes ain't movin' like they used to. I think I need a new sellin' route, got any ideas?

RACE _(Sung)_

From the dog park to the playground

There's easy begging guaranteed

FINCH _(Sung)_

Try any mailman, kid, or neighbor

They almost all knows how to read

_[Jack comes down from a alleyway with Stumpy]_

JACK _(Sung)_

It's a crooked game we're playin'

One we'll never lose

Long as humans don't mind playin'

Just to get bad bites

PUPSIES (Sung)

Ain't it a fine life!

Carrying the bones through it all

A mighty fine life!

Carrying the bones tough and tall

When the whistle blows

We goes where we wishes

We's as free as fishes

Sure beats getting stitches

What a fine life

Carrying the bones home-free all!

_[The pupsies move onto the streets, wagging their tails and sniffing around. Katherine and Darcy walk down the street, side by side. Romeo looks up, with a burger wrapper on his head, smelling a girl pup.]_

ROMEO _(Slyly)_

Well, hello, hello, hello, beautiful.

JACK _(Cocky)_

Woah. Step aside, Romeo. _[He pushes Romeo out of the way.]_ Nothin' more concerns you here. Mornin', miss. May I interest you in the latest news?

KATHERINE _(Curiously perks up an ear)_

The paper isn't out yet.

JACK _(Winks)_

I would be delighted to deliver it to you pawsonally.

_[Darcy tries to get Katherine away. But Katherine stands her ground, looking Jack in the eyes]_

KATHERINE

I've got a headline for you: _"Cheeky Pup Gets Nothing For His Troubles."_

PUPSIES _(Teasingly)_

Ooh!

ROMEO _[Playfully tugging at Jack's fur]_

Back to the kennels, slugger. You struck out.

JACK _(Dramatically barking)_

I'm crushed!

FINCH _[Holding a stuffed animal in his mouth]_

Hey, Stumpy! What's the stump say? Gonna rain?

STUMPY

Uhh, no rain. _(He shakes his stump, then yips)_ Partly cloudy clear by evenin'!

FINCH

They oughta kennel this pup!

RACE

Yeah! And the stump sells 50 papes a week all by itself!

STUMPY _(Pawing Race away; singing)_

I don't need the stump to sell papes

I got pawsonality

It takes some fur that soft like butter

The kind that gets a human to squeal with glee

RACE _(Sung)_

It takes a puppy with a whimper

FINCH

Who's also blind-

ALBERT

And mute-

ELMER

And dead!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Summer stinks and winters freezing

When you works outdoors

Start out panting

End up sneezin'

In between it pours!

PUPSIES _(Sung, running around and playing with each other)_

Still, it's a fine life

Carrying the bones with me pups (Still it's a fine life carrying the bones with me pups)

A bunch of big dogs

Tossin' out some big meat to the pups (A bunch of big dogs tossin' out some-)

FINCH _(Sung)_

Hey! What's the hold up?

Waiting makes me antsy

I likes livin' chancey

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Upper homes to da gutters 

What a fine life!

Carrying the bones through the...

DOVES _(Singing, flying to the pupsies while carrying baskets with bowls of water and food)_

Blessed puppies

Though you wander lost and depraved

Sun-seed loves you

You shall be saved

ELMER _(Eating some of the food)_

Thanks for the grub, lovely.

DOVE

Elmer, when are we going to see you at the fountain?

ELMER

I don't know, Lovely. But it's bound to rain sooner or later.

RACE, ELMER, and DOVES _(Sung)_

Lukewarm, Just give me half a cup, Blessed puppies

RACE and HENRY _(Sung)_

Water, Somethin' to wake me up

RACE, ROMEO, and DOVES _(Sung)_

Rock hard human food, I gotta find my chew toy, Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh

RACE and TOMMY PUP _(Sung)_

Sprinkled with mold, It's gettin' bad out there

RACE and MUSH _(Sung)_

Homemade, Papers is all I got

SPECS and DOVES _(Sung)_

It's super hot out here, Sun-seed

RACE and JO-JO _(Sung)_

Dog treats, Jack says to change my route

ALBERT and DOVES _(Sung)_

Wish I could catch some air, loves you

RACE and FINCH _(Sung)_

Just two, Maybe it's worth a shot

RACE, BUTTONS, DOVES _(Sung)_

Years old, All I can catch is fleas, Ahh, ahh

JACK _(Sung)_

If I hate the headline

I'll make up a headline

JACK & STUMPY _(Sung)_

And I'll say anything I have'ta

JACK, STUMPY, RACE, & ROMEO _(Sung)_

'Cause a two for a dog treat, if I take too many

Weasel just makes me eat 'em after!

PUPSIES #1 and PUPSIES #2 _(Sung)_

Got a feelin' there's a squirrel

I smells me a squirrel! (I do too, so there must be one)

Squirrels are gonna run fast if we chase them away!

Betcha squirrel will make me dizzy. (What some work! Soon we'll all be dazed.)

'Bout to get a hundred treats (Don't know a better way)

Who knows how to make a Pupsie's day! (To make a Pupsie's day!)

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

You wanna get us selling stories?

Give us a cat fight or a lost pup!

ELMER _(Sung)_

How 'bout an overloaded shelter?

PUPSIES

Ya puppo! That ain't news no more!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Darkness to sunny places

Any route will do

We improve how well papes will sell 

Walking 'til we fall

PUPSIES #1 and PUPSIES #2 _(Sung, walking side by side with each other.]_

But we'll all be out there. (Gotta feelin' there's some squirrels)

Carryin' the bones dog to dog! (I smells me a squirrel! Squirrels are gonna run fast if we chase

them away!)

We're always out there. (Betcha squirrels will make me dizzy)

Soakin' every dummy that we can! '(Bout get a hundred treats)

See the headline: (I was stakin' out the forest, and then)

"Pupsies on a mission! (Someone said that Bart's really hot)

Kill the competition! (But when I got there)

Sell the newest stories!" (There was Spot with all his cronies)

We'll be out there, (Heck, I'm gonna take what little treats)

Carryin' the bones! (I got and play with ropes)

See us out there, (We at least deserves a headline for)

Carryin' the bones! (The hours that they work us)

Always out there, (Jeez, I bet if I just stayed)

Carryin' the bones! (A little longer at the forest)

FINCH _(Excitedly, his tail wagging at the gate)_

Hey, look! They're putting up the headline!

SPECS _(Grinning eagerly)_

I hope it's real bloody with a nice, clear, picture!

PUPSIES _(Nodding and tails wagging in agreement)_

Yeah!

_[A human puts the headline up in tidy chalk letters, reading: "Trolley Strike enters 3rd week. The Pupsies all groan at what little of it they can read, knowing it's a bad headline]_

ELMER _(Annoyed; his tail has stopped wagging)_

That human strike? Not again!

RACE _(Rolling his eyes, also annoyed)_

This story has been going on _furever._

FINCH _(Angered)_

They're killin' us with that human trash.

_[Two Siamese cats come to the gate, one of them with keys in their mouth unlocking the gates.]_

RACE _(Pawing at his nose)_

Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewers may have backed up during the night!

STUMPY

Or could it be...

PUPSIES _(In unison, cheekily)_

The Delancey Brothers!

FINCH _[Getting closer to the Delancey's, trying to be intimidating.]_

Hey, Oscar! Word on the street says you and your brother took tuna scraps to beat up the striking human.

OSCAR _(Sneering)_

So? It's honest work.

ALBERT _(Skeptically)_

By clawing' the knees of defenseless humans?

OSCAR 

I take care of the humans who takes care of me.

RACE _[Face to face with Oscar]_

Hey, ain't your owner one of the strikers?

OSCAR 

Guess he didn't take care of me! _[He hisses and claws at Race, provoking a fight.]_

RACE

RUFF! _[He goes after Oscar, but Finch blocks him.]_

MORRIS

You want some of that, too? Ya lousy wheels! _[He pushes Stumpy to the ground. Albert runs to Stumpy to help him back up]_

 _(All the Pupsies growl and bark at the Delancey's)_ _  
_

JACK

That is not nice, Morris. _(He goes right up to Morris's face)_

PUPSIES _(Backing Jack up)_

Yeah!

JACK _(Defensive)_

One unfortunate day, you might

find you got some terrible claws of your own. How'd you like us pickin' on

you, huh? Hey! Maybe we should

find out. _[He takes Oscar's hat and backs away from him.]_

OSCAR DELANCEY _(Furious)_

Wait 'til I get my paws on you!

JACK

You gotta catch me first! _[Jack starts dashing down an alleyway. The Delancey's follow right after him]_

PUPSIES

Go, Jack! Run!

PUPSIES _(Sung, running to Newspaper Row)_

We'll all be out there

Carrying the bones dog to dog!

We're always out there

Soakin' every dummy that we can!

Here's the headline:

"Pupsies on a mission!

Kill the competition!

Sell the newest stories!"

We'll be out there

Carrying the bones!

See us out there

Carrying the bones!

Always out there

Carrying the bones!

Ahh, ahhh, ahhhh, ahwoo!

_[The pupsies reach Newspaper Row, where the distribution center stands, a creaky old moneybox ready to receive their hard-earned treats and piles of paper loom at every corner. A large, lonely wagon sits in the middle of it all.]_

WIESEL _(Standing on the money box on his hind legs)_

Papes for the Pupsies! Line up!

JACK _(Jumping up on the money box with some treats sticking out of his mouth)_

Morning, Weasel! You missed me?

WIESEL

The name's "Wiesel".

JACK

Ain't that what I said? I'll take the usual.

_[Jack spits out the treats onto the money box, walking to the Delanceys to get papers]_

WIESEL

Hundred papes for the wise pup.

RACE _(Jumping up with treats on top of his cap)_

How's it goin', Weasel?

WIESEL

At least call me "Mister".

RACE _(Mischievously)_

Well, I'll call you "sweetybird" if you'd spot me 50 papes...

WIESEL _(Done with Race's act)_

Drop the treats and move it along.

RACE _(An expression of false disappointment on his face; tips the treats onto the money box)_

Well, whatever happened to romance?

WIESEL

Fifty for the Racer. Next!

STUMPY _(Pushing his treats toward Wiesel)_

Good morning, Mr. Wiesel.

WIESEL

Fifty papes for Stumpy. _(He jumps to the ground to grab the treats, Stumpy goes to grab his papers. Wiesel looks up at the next pup, smirking.)_ Have a look at this. A new pup!

LES _(Excitedly jumping to Davey's side)_

I'm new, too!

MIKE _(Barking from his place in line)_

Hey, don't worry, pup.

IKE 

It rubs right off!

_[All the Pupsies mumble in agreement]_

DAVID _(Timidly)_

I'll take twenty newspapers, please.

WIESEL

Twenty for the new pup. And let's see the Bacon.

DAVID _(Looking confused)_

I'll pay when I sell them.

WIESEL

Funny, pup. Come on. Treats up front.

DAVID

But whatever I don't sell, you buy back, right?

WIESEL _(Sarcastically)_

Certainly! And everytime you lose a tooth, I put a dental under your pillow. Come on! Drop the treats or move along. _(Davey pushes his treats to Wiesel, Wiesel jumps back onto the money box.)_ Albert, let me see your money!

ALBERT _(Jumping onto the money box; slyly)_

You have a very interesting face. Ever think about getting into moving pictures? _[He pats his paws several times on the money box. Definitively not paying.]_

WIESEL _(Flattered)_

You really think I could?

ALBERT _(Triumphantly jumping down and walking away)_

Sure! Buy a ticket. They'll let anyone in.

_[The Pupsies howl with laughter]_

DAVID _(Pushing his newspapers toward Wiesel)_

I'm sorry. Excuse me. I paid for twenty, but you gave me nineteen.

WIESEL _(Looking offended)_

You seen how nice I was to the new kid? And what do I get for my civility?

_[Jack walks over to David, double checking the count of papers.]_

WIESEL _(Still angered)_

Ungrounded accusations!

DAVID _(Trying not to whine)_

I just want what I paid for.

OSCAR _(Aggressively nose to nose with David)_

He said beat it!

JACK

Woah! New pup's right, Weasel. You gave him nineteen. Hey, I'm sure it's an honest mistake on account of Oscar can't count to twenty with his tail on.

_[Oscar tries to claw Jack, but Wiesel and Morris holds him back]_

WIESEL _(Throwing the last paper at David)_

Here! Now take a hike!

JACK _(Throwing more treats at Wiesel)_

Hey! Give the new pup fifty more papes.

DAVID

I don't want more papes.

JACK

What kind of pupsie don't want more papes?

_[The pupsies agree with Jack and look at David like he's crazy]_

DAVID _[Trying to get away from Jack, pulling Les with him]_

I'm no shelter dog. I don't even know you.

LES _(Pointing his paw at Jack)_

His name's Jack.

STUMPY _(By Jack's side)_

Yeah, this here is the famous Jack Belly. He once escaped the pound on the back of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. Made all the papes!

JACK _(Walking up to Les)_

How old are you, pup?

LES

I'm 2 months, almost.

JACK

Well, if anybody asks, you're 5 weeks. Smaller sells more papes, and we're gonna be partners...

DAVID _(Surprised and suspicious)_

Who said we want a partner?

STUMPY _(Shocked at David's denial)_

Selling with Jack is the chance of a lifetime. You learn from him, you learn from the best.

DAVID _(Still suspicious and a little defensive)_

If he's the best, what's he need with me?

JACK _(Pointing at Les)_

'Cause you got a little brother, and I don't. With that cuteness we could easily sell big piles of papes. Hey, look sad pup. _(Les looks like he just got beaten up by a cat.) Oh!_ We're gonna make so many treats!

LES

This is my brother, David. I'm Les.

JACK

Hey, nice to meet you, Davey. We split everything else by giving me more of da treats, all right?

LES _(Slightly offended)_

Even with the treats. You wouldn't try to pull a fast one on a little pup?

JACK _(Looking shocked, he bends down to Les's height.)_

little more for me, and that is my final offer.

LES

Deal! _[They lick each other's noses.]_

DAVID _(Already done with the Pupsies)_

That's disgusting.

JACK

That's just business. RUFF! Pupsies, hit the streets! The sun is up, the headline stinks, and this pup ain't getting any cuter!

PUPSIES _(Sung, carrying papers)_

We'll all be out there

Carryin' the bones dog to dog!

We're always out there,

Soakin' every dummy that we can

Here's the headline:

"Pupsies on the mission!"

Kill the competition!

Sell the newest stories!

We'll be out there

Carryin' the bones!

See us out there

Carryin' the bones!

Always out there

Carryin' the bones!

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahwoo!


	3. The Bottom Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: Pawlitzer was originally gonna be a cat. But changed to be poodle a because of Katherine relationship with Jack.)
> 
> Joseph Pawlitzer - Teacup poodle   
> Seitz - Whippet   
> Bunsen - Bulldog  
> Hannah - Poodle

[Pawlitzer's office, lushly appointed and richly covered with nice, warm, dog beds in fine reds and golds. Enormous windows look out onto Newsie Square but they are shuttered and faded into the background. Three assistants and a groomer stand by Joseph Pawlitzer, who sits at his desk in a teacup.]

PAWLITZER (Grimly)

Gentledogs, The World is in trouble. Our circulation is down for the third time in a row.

SEITZ (Solemnly)

But, Mr. Pawlitzer, every paper's circulation is down since the human war ended.

PAWLITZER (Perturbed)

Whoever said "War's heck" wasn't trying to sell newspapers.

BUNSEN (Agreeing with Pawlitzer)

We could use an exciting headline.

PAWLITZER (Impatiently)

What have we got today?

SEITZ (Looking disappointed)

The human strike.

PAWLITZER (Shocked at Seitz's disappointment)

That's not exciting? It's epic!

HANNAH (Stepping closer to Pawlitzer; Bluntly)

It's boring. All mammals wanna know "Is the strike over, or are the humans fighting again?" No one cares why.

SEITZ (Matter-of-factly)

And the strike's about to be settled. Roosevelt just put his support behind the humans.

PAWLITZER (Disgusted)

Ugh. That dog is a human-lover.

SEITZ (Enthusiastically)

Teddy Roosevelt is no human-lover. He's a Bark York hero!

PAWLITZER (Furiously)

The dog wants to outlaw tug-of-war for being too violent! Tug-of-war! [He slams his paws on his teacup.] Violent? You're right. He's no human-lover. He's a human manipulator.

[The groomer says something, but can't understand what Pawlitzer, Hannah, and Seitz are saying]

PAWLITZER

Dogs, please. You're making my groomer nervous. And when my groomer gets nervous, I don't look pretty. (He frowns and gives his tail a few short wags)

HANNAH (Pointing her paw at Pawlitzer)

You never liked Roosevelt. You wrote an argument against him all the way until the election for Bark York leader. And guess what, he got elected.

PAWLITZER (Defensively)

How can I influence voters if they're not reading my opinion?

SEITZ (Trying his best to be helpful)

Big photos attract readers.

PAWLITZER (Annoyed)

Do you know what big photos cost?

BUNSEN (Worriedly)

But without flashy photos and headlines, how are we supposed to sell more papers?

PAWLITZER (Sinister)

The answer is right before your eyes. You're not thinking this through. Dogs... [he gets out of his teacup and stands on the desk]

~*THE BOTTOM LINE*~

PAWLITZER (Sung)

My groomer knows, when

They're cutting my fur

Trim a bit here and then

Trim a bit there

Just a modest adjustment

Can fatten the bottom line

(The human speaks and brings Pawlitzer to a platform to blow-dry his fur)

PAWLITZER (Trying to sing against the loud noise)

Drying is tricky:

The blowing is tough

Dry me too much and I'll

Have too much fluff

It's the simplest solutions

That uplift the bottom line

[The human puts Pawlitzer back on his desk, Pawlitzer pays him by nudging him something called... money.]

SEITZ (Confused)

How does that help us sell more papers?

HANNAH (Lightly)

We don't sell papers, silly. Pupsies sell papers.

PAWLITZER (Slightly berating Seitz)

Exactly, silly. Pupsies sell papers.

BUNSEN (Giddily)

I've got it! [He wags his tail] Right now, we charge the pupsies 50 treats for a hundred papers.

PAWLITZER (Pawing at his nose)

Yes.

BUNSEN

But if we raise their price to 60 treats per hundred...

PAWLITZER (Pointing his paw at Bunsen; slyly)

Now you're getting somewhere.

SEITZ (Slightly confused)

A mere tenth of a dental per paper?

BUNSEN (Catching on to the idea)

Every single pupsie would have to sell ten more papers just to earn the same amount as always.

PAWLITZER

My thought exactly. It's genius!

HANNAH (Concerned)

But it's going to be awfully rough on those puppies.

PAWLITZER

Nonsense. I'm giving them a real life lesson in the riches of this world. I couldn't offer them a better education if they were my own pups.

PAWLITZER (Sung)

Give me some time and I'll train them to be like some humans marching to war

Proud of themselves and so grateful to me

They'll be begging to pay even more!

When there's dirt

on our fur, dogs

For Seed sake's relax!

Why be so stressed?

All we need a bath

Listen well to these groomer lessons

For they'll see you through

BUNSEN, SEITZ, HANNAH (Sung)

When your stuck in the muck you'll be fine

You'll erase any trace of decline

SEITZ (Sung)

With a trim

HANNAH (Sung)

And a snip

BUNSEN (Sung)

And a wash!

PAWLITZER (Sung)

And the power of the press

Yes! Once again is mine!

[He sits back in his teacup and grabs a shiny rock in his mouth. He signs a paper}

PAWLITZER (Confidently)

The price for the pupsies goes up in the morning!

Just a few common treats

Dogs, that's the bottom line!

BUNSEN, SEITZ, HANNAH (Sung)

Every new outcome

It's income for you

Thanks to that bottom line


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: The Bowery's were not pigs at first. I'm pretty sure they were ponies at first.)
> 
> Snyder - Persian cat  
> Medda - Friesien horse

_(Looking down onto the streets, you can see humans and animals just about everywhere. Either going somewhere or heading home for the day. The sun is setting in bright pinks and yellows. The Pupsies are still out, running around, and selling papers)_

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Sunup to sundown

Knowing where the humans will be

Sunup to sundown

Watching all the teen girls watching me

Walk my paws off, got the treats to show it

Probably I'll blow it, then before you know it

We'll be out there carrying the bones!

DAVID _(With a paper in his mouth, barking at a human)_

Paper! Paper! Evenin' pape, right here!

JACK

Woah, calm down Sir Barky. No human is gonna buy a pape if ya scare them. _[Jack takes the paper and walks up to a human, barking only a little bit]_

"Extra! Extra! Burned and crispy forest from wildfire." You heard the story right here. _[The human takes the paper and gives Jack a treat.]_ Hey, thanks human.

DAVID _(Shocked)_

You just made that up.

JACK _(Throwing the treat to David with a sly smile)_

I did not. I said they heard it right here, and they did.

DAVID _(Barely catching the treat in his mouth)_

Well, my father taught us not to lie.

JACK _(Slightly defensive)_

Yeah! Mine taught me not to starve.

LES _(Running up to them, wagging his tail and panting)_

Hey! Just sold my last paper!

DAVID

I got one more.

JACK

Sell it or pay for it.

LES _(Eagerly grabbing the paper)_

Give it here! _[He runs to a fancy looking human.]_

Buy a pape from a poor orphan pup? _[He whines.]_

_[The human says something, then gives Les a piece of bacon]_

JACK _(Walking to Les with wide eyes looking at the piece of bacon)_

Born to the breed!

LES _(Looking at the bacon with excitement in his eyes)_

This is so much better than training!

DAVID

Don't even think it! When Dad goes back to work, we go back to training.

JACK

Hey, so, how's about we split up the treats? We'll grab some chow and find you someplace safe to spend the night. Yeah?

DAVID

No, we gotta get home. Our folks will be waitin' for dinner.

JACK _(Looking a little sad, a bit jealous even)_

You got folks, huh?

LES _(Tilting his head)_

Doesn't everyone?

DAVID _(Nervously facing Jack)_

Hey. Uh. Our dad fought with a human on the job. Messed up his leg bad, so they laid him off That's how come we had to find work.

JACK _(As awkward as David)_

Yeah, sure, that... That makes sense, yes. Um. Too bad about your dad.

DAVID _(Trying to relieve the tension)_

Look, why don't you come home with us for dinner? Our folks will be happy to have you.

LES _(Nodding his head)_

Mom's a great cook.

JACK _(Awkwardly declining)_

Thanks for the invite. But, I just remembered I got plans with someone. He's probably waitin' on me right now. I...

_[Snyder, a large cat with a cheap spider costume steps out of an alleyway facing the trio, looking at them suspiciously.]_

LES _(Pointing to Snyder)_

Is that the guy you're meetin'?

JACK _(Looking down the alleyway)_

What?

SNYDER

Belly!

JACK _(Barking)_

Run for it!

_(The trio runs on the streets, with Snyder just behind them, barking and hissing echoing off every corner. After running for a while, Jack reaches a old barn, he climbs haystacks that lead to a small window. He squeezes inside the hot hayloft with the Jacobs, and kicks the window closed behind them)_

JACK _(Panting hard)_

Slow down. We lost him.

DAVID _(Panting)_

Does someone wanna tell me why I'm running? I got no one chasing me! Who was that cat?

JACK _(Sitting and still panting)_

That, there, was Snyder the Spider. A real sweetie. He runs a pound for stray animals called the Pound. The more animals he brings in, the more city pays him. Problem is, all those treats goes right into his costume. Just do yourself a favor. Stay clear of him and the Pound.

_[A beautiful black mare looks up from a stall below the hayloft at the pups]_

MEDDA _(Frustrated)_

Hey! You up there! Shoo! No baby animals allowed in the barn.

JACK _(Looking down into the stall)_

Not even me, Miss Medda?

MEDDA _(Surprised)_

Jack Belly? Pup of mystery. Get yourself down here and give me a kiss. _[Jack jumps on haystacks down to Medda, with the Jacobs right behind him. Jack licks Medda's Muzzle]_

MEDDA _(Warmly)_

Where you been keepin' yourself, kid?

JACK

Never far from you, Miss Medda. _[He faces the Jacobs]_ Boys! May I introduce Miss Medda Larkin, the greatest star on the Bowery today. She also owns the barn.

MEDDA _(Flattered)_

The only thing I own is the mortgage. Pleasure, gents.

DAVID

Pleasure. _[Les gets distracted by some pigs, David pokes at him.]_ What is wrong with you?

LES _(Eyes wide open, tongue hanging out, drool dripping out of his mouth)_

Are you blind? Her tail is shrinked down!

DAVID _(Desperately trying to get Les to behave)_

That's because she's a pig Les!

LES

But I can see her butt!

MEDDA _(Whinnying at Les, entertained by his antics; guiding Davey out of the way)_

Well, step outta his way so's he can get a better look. _[Davey moves, Les now has a clear view of the pigs]_ Barns are not only entertaining, they're educational. Got the picture, kid? _[Les nods enthusiastically.]_

JACK

Say, Miss Medda, we got a little situation on the street. You mind if I hide out here a while?

MEDDA _(Concerned)_

Where better to escape trouble than a barn? Is Snyder after you again?

LES _(Curiously)_

Hey, Jack, did you really escape the Pound on the back of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage?

DAVID _(Skeptical)_

Come on, what would the Bark York leader be doing at a juvenile pound?

JACK

It so happens that he was running for office and he wanted to show he cared about puppies and such. So while he got his mug in the pape, I got my butt in the backseat, and off we rode together.

LES _(Awestruck)_

You really know the Bark York leader?

MEDDA

He don't, but I do! _[Davey and Jack share a skeptical look while Medda walks over to a wall.]_ Say, Jack, when you've got time, I want you to paint me another one of these backdrops. This last one you did is a doozy.

_[The pups turn to look at the beautiful work of mud art, with some trees and a ranch]_

MEDDA

Folks love it. And things have been going so well I can actually pay.

JACK _(Shaking his head)_

I couldn't take your treats, Miss Medda.

LES _(Impressed)_

You pictured that?

MEDDA

Your friend is quite an artist.

JACK _(Flattered)_

Alright. Take it easy. It's a bunch of grass.

DAVID _(Approving)_

You're really good.

MEDDA _(Looking at Jack proudly)_

That boy's got natural aptitude.

LES

Jeez! I never knew no one with an aptitude!

_[A random chicken runs up to them]_

CHICKEN _(Impatiently)_

Miss Medda, you're on!

MEDDA

I am?! How am I doin'?

_[She points at the pups and neighs, the pups howl with her awkwardly]_

MEDDA

Boys, lie in the hay and stay all night. You're with Medda now.

**~*THAT'S RICH*~**

_[A large blanket covers where Medda is, the chicken steps out of the blanket, the audience watches from the stalls or where one pup is, at the hayloft.]_

CHICKEN

Mammals of all shapes and sizes! Please welcome the star of our show, Miss Medda Larkin!

_[The blanket comes down and shows Medda, with Jack's mud art in the background of her. Everyone cheers]_

MEDDA _(Sung)_

I'm doing alright for myself folks

I'm healthy, I'm wealthy, I'm wise

My horse shoes and such

Have been shined up so much

Seems wherever I run

I shine

I've been all kinds of lucky, and yet

The thing I want most

I can't get

_[Medda starts walking forward.]_

MEDDA

Well hello! _[Everyone cheers.]_

Welcome to my barn!

Now listen.

MEDDA _(Sung)_

I live in a large stall on

Long Island sound.

I pulled up some grass, they

Found gold in the ground.

But you telling me you don't

Need me around-

Now, honey, that's rich.

Some humans give me apples

carrots and hay

And some give me brushes

As soft as a kit,

But you wouldn't give me so

Much as a pet-

Now, baby, that's rich.

I get saddles from Sandy

And training from Scott.

Oh, and Frank and Eduardo

Chipped in fresh water.

I get stares from the humans

And prayers from the doves,

But I ran out my luck

Getting stuck on some dope

MEDDA _(Pointing at picture of human on the wall)_

Hey look! I was just talking about them!

MEDDA

Now listen folks

This life's too short

To waste it on humans

It may be rough

But soon enough

I'll learn to make do

With the stall, the gold mines

The brushes, water

With Andy, Eduardo

The training and Scott

And Frank.

And my shoes!

So spill no hay for me

'Cause there's one thing you ain't

That I'll always be

And honey

Yeah, that's right

That's rich! That's rich!

That's rich! That's rich!

_[Everyone gives Medda a large round of applause, Jack howls loudly_

MEDDA

Thank you! Thank you! And now, folks... Let's have a big hand for the Bowery pigs!

_[The Bowery pigs walk on stage and start performing. Medda walks away outside, Jack joins her. He congratulates Medda on her spectacular performance, then points out the hayloft. Medda considers him for a second, then bends her head down next to his ear.]_

MEDDA _(Whispering)_

Why don't you go find out?


	5. I Never Planned on you/Don't Come A-Knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: In creating Pupsies. A unbreakable bond started with 8 people. You could say... We never planned on each other-)

_(Jack quietly climbs up the haystacks to the hot hayloft. He unlocks the window and squeezes through it. There he sees the most beautiful pup ever, the one from this morning. She's writing and panting. Jack right behind her.)_

BOWERY PIGS _(Sung)_

Don't come a-knocking on my pen

JACK _(Recognizing Katherine)_

Hello again.

KATHERINE _(Turning to face Jack, slightly perturbed)_

This is a private loft.

JACK

What, you want me to lock the window? Twice in one day. Think it's fate?

KATHERINE _(Annoyed)_

Go away, I'm working.

JACK _(Curiously)_

A working pup, huh?

_[He gets closer to Katherine.]_

Doing what?

KATHERINE _(Pawing at Jack)_

Reviewing the show for The Bark York Sun.

JACK _(Excitedly finding common ground)_

Hey! I work for The World.

KATHERINE _(With mock excitement)_

Somewhere out there, someone cares. _[She points down below]_

Go tell them!

JACK

The view is better here.

KATHERINE _(Seriously)_

Please go. I am not in the habit of speaking to strangers.

JACK

Well, then you're gonna make a lousy reporter. The name's Jack Belly.

KATHERINE _(Sassily)_

Is that what is says on your rap sheet?

JACK

A smart pup, huh? I admire smart pups.

_[He slowly leans closer to her as he goes on.]_

Beautiful, smart, independent--

KATHERINE _(Pushing him away, highly annoyed)_

Do you mind?

RANDOM GOAT _(Yelling from a stall)_

Pipe down, up there!

MEDDA _(From outside)_

You got in for free! At least pay attention.

JACK _(Whispering)_

I'm sorry, Miss Medda.

JACK _(Sung)_

I got no use for moonlight

Or a sappy love story

Love at first sight's for suckers,

At least it used to be.

Look, girls are nice, once or twice

'Til I find someone new. But,

I never planned on no one like you.

_[Jack grabs some of Katherine's paper and starts to do mud art of her]_

BOWERY PIGS AND JACK _(Sung while the Bowery Pigs dance)_

Don't come a knockin' on my pen (I got no use)

You aren't welcome there no more (for moonlight)

I should have known you (Or a sappy)

Stunk like yesterday's trash (love story)

The night you stole my heart

Plus all of my best mud

Turns out my beau is just some bum (Love at first sight's)

Turns out that love ain't blind, it's dumb (for suckers)

You're as stupid as a fish and you look so foul (At least it used)

You kiss like a frog and your as brave as a rat (To be)

I won't be sleeping by your side

KATHERINE _(Looking at Jack)_

(Anymore, no sir) What are you doing?

JACK

Hey! Hey! Quiet down. There's a show going on.

KATHERINE _(Angrily)_

(Don't come a-knocking) You are the most impossible pup-

JACK

Shhh! (On my pen)

KATHERINE _(Whispering)_

Ever.

BOWERY PIGS _(Sung)_

Don't come a knocking on my Pen!

Don't come a knocking on my Pen! (No, I never planned on no one like you)

_[Jack places the mud work down and walks to the window. He bows to Katherine and climbs out. Katherine notices the mud work, she clears her papers to get a better look. She smiles at the mud work of her.]_


	6. The World Will Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: Originally the line about the Cherrybark were actually, "He traded her for a box of toys." "Hey it was a Barkbox!" But changed because time period.)

_[The next morning, Newspaper Row, just before the pupsies collect their papers. Jack is late, but the pups seem to be having a fine time without him. Mike and Ike are play fighting with each other. Romeo looking in the trash. Just another normal day for the pupsies.]_

RACE _(Yawning, with his trusty stick in his mouth)_

Them loud human noises kept me awake all night.

MUSH

Human noises is like lullabies to me. The louder they are, the better the headline. The better the headline, the better I eat. And the better I eat-

RACE _(Play biting at Mush)_

The further away from you I sleep!

DAVID _(Running up to everyone panting, his fur a mess)_

Morning, everybody. Sorry we're late. We had to help our mom with something.

RACE

Oh. They got a mother? I was gonna get me one.

ROMEO _(Tilting his head)_

What'd you do with the one you had?

BUTTONS _(Walking up to everyone)_

He traded her for a bundle of sticks.

RACE _[Almost stabbing Buttons with his stick]_

Hey, they's was cherrybark!

LES

We have a father, too.

BUTTONS

A mother and a father!

RACE

Hey, ain't we the common mammals?

LES

So how's it goin' today?

ROMEO _(Licking dirt off his fur)_

Ask me after they put up the headline.

LES _(Pointing to the human writing excitedly)_

Here it comes now!

_[The human puts up the headline, the pupsies gather together]_

ALBERT _(Squinting; barely being able to read it)_

"New Pupsie Price, 60 Treats Per Hundred."

MUSH _(Walking through the crowd closer to Albert)_

What'd you say?

DAVID _(Confused)_

Is that news?

FINCH _(Dropping his stuffed animal. Enraged)_

It is to me!

ALBERT _(Angry)_

They jacked up the price of papes. Ten treats more a hundred!

FINCH _(Stepping on his stuffed animal)_

I could eat a few meals on a bacon strip!

STUMPY

I'll be sleeping on the street!

JOJO _(Looking at Stumpy confused)_

You already sleep on the street.

STUMPY

In the worse box.

JACK ( _Walking to the pupsies as if he wasn't really late)_

All right, what are you all waiting around here for?

STUMPY _(Pointing his paw to the headline)_

Hey, Jack, get a load of this.

ROMEO _(Angry)_

Like Pawlitzer don't make enough already.

WIESEL _(Yelling from his spot on the money box)_

Papes for the pupsies!

JACK _[Walking to Wiesel]_

Hey, relax. It's gotta be a gag.

WIESEL

Line up, pups!

JACK _(Getting his treats)_

Hey, good joke, Weasel. You really had the fellas going. _[He puts the treats on the money box.]_ I'll take a hundred. Be on my way.

_[Wiesel counts the treats, then looks back at Jack]_

WIESEL

Hundred will cost you sixty.

JACK

I ain't paying no sixty.

WIESEL

Well, then, make way for someone who will.

JACK

You bet. _[He takes his treats back]_ Me and the fellas will take a hike over to The Journal.

_[Jack starts to walk out of Newspaper Row. But gets stopped by a panting Specs]_

SPECS _(Panting hard)_

Hey, hey, hey. I'll save you the walk. They upped their price, too.

JACK

Then we'll take our business to The Sun.

WIESEL _[Stopping Jack before he even tries to walk away]_

Same all around town. New day. New price.

JACK _(Barking)_

Hey, hey. Why the jack-up?

WIESEL

Well, for them kind of answers, you gotta ask further up the food chain. So... you buying or moving on?

_[Jack gives Wiesel one last look before he walks over to the wagon, jumping up on it.]_

JACK ( _Barking to the pupsies)_

Come here, fellas. Get over here, come on!

FINCH (lying on the ground, hugging his stuffed animal)

They can't just do that, can they?

RACE

And why not? It's their paper.

STUMPY _(Disappointed)_

It's their world.

HENRY

Ain't we got no rights?

STUMPY

We got the right to starve. Let's just get our papes and hit the streets while we still can.

_[The pupsies all start to argue, no one wanting to hear reason]_

JACK _(Breaking up the arguing)_

RUFF! Nobody's paying no new nothing.

TOMMY PUP _(Pointing his paw at Jack)_

You got an idea?

JACK

Would you keep your cap on? Let me think this through?

_[The pupsies all start arguing again]_

LES _(Pushing some of the pupsies away)_

Stop crowding him!

LES _(Pushing the rest away)_

Let the dog work it out!

_[Everyone stays silent as they watch Jack think]_

LES ( _In a lighter tone)_

Hey, Jack, you still thinking?

RACE

Sure he is. Can't you smell smoke?

JACK

Hey. Hey, hey. Come here. _[The pupsies gather around the wagon.]_ Alright, here's the deal. If we don't sell papes, nobody sells papes. Nobody gets to that money box until they put the price back where it belongs.

DAVID

What? You mean like a strike?

JACK

Well, hey, you heard Davey, we're on a strike!

_[The pupsies start talking over each other for the third time]_

DAVID _(Barking)_

Hold on, I didn't say that!

JACK

We shut down this place just like them humans shut down the city.

FINCH

And the bulls will bust our heads. Half them humans is laid up with broke bones.

JACK

Bulls ain't gonna care about a bunch of pups. _[He points his paw at Davey.]_ Right Davey?

DAVID _(Somberly)_

Leave me out of this. _[He grabs Les and starts to walk away from everyone.]_ I'm just here trying to feed my family.

JACK _(Jumping off the wagon to Davey's side)_

What? And the rest of us is here on playtime? Hey, hey. Just 'cause we only make dentals don't give them the right to rub our noses in it.

DAVID

It doesn't matter. You can't strike. You're not a union.

JACK

What if I says we is?

DAVID

There's a lot of stuff you gotta have in order to be a union. Like membership.

JACK _(Pointing to the pupsies)_

What do you call these guys?

PUPSIES _(Waving at Davey)_

Hi!

DAVID

And officers.

STUMPY

I nominate Jack president!

JACK _(Sarcastically)_

Gee. I'm touched.

DAVID

How about a Statement of Purpose?

JACK _(More sarcasm)_

Yeah, I must have left that in my other box.

RACE ( _Tilting his head slightly)_

What's a statement of purpose?

DAVID

A reason for forming the union.

JACK

Well, what reason did the human workers have?

DAVID

I don't know. More treats, fair working time, safety on the job.

JACK

Who don't need that? Hey. I bet if your father had a union, you wouldn't need to be out here selling papes right now, yeah?

DAVID _(Admittedly)_

Yeah.

JACK

So.... Our union is hereby formed to watch each other's backs. Union'd we stand. Hey, that's not bad. Somebody write that down.

LES _(Eagerly)_

I found a rock!

JACK

Well, meet our Secretary of State. Now what?

DAVID _(Matter-of-factly)_

If you want a strike, the membership's gotta vote.

JACK

Ok, so we'll vote. What do you say, pups? The choice is yours. Do we roll over and let Pawlitzer take our treats away, or do we strike?

PUPSIES _(Angrily)_

Strike!

JACK

Yeah! You heard the voice of the membership. The pupsies of Lower Doghattan are officially on strike.

PUPSIES _(Determinedly)_

Yeah!

JACK

What's next?

STUMPY

Wouldn't our strike be more effective if someone in charge knew about it?

RACE _(Barking at Wiesel)_

Well, it would be a pleasure to tell Weasel myself.

JACK

And who tells Pawlitzer, huh? Davey?

DAVID

I don't know. _[He thinks for a moment.]_ I guess you do, Mr. President.

PUPSIES

Hey! / Yeah! / That's right!

JACK

That's right. So... what do we tell him?

DAVID

Well, the newspaper owners need to respect your rights as employees.

JACK

Yeah. Yeah. Pawlitzer and Otto gotta respect the rights of the working pups of this city.

DAVID

Well, they can't just change the rules when they feel like it!

JACK

Yeah, that's right. We do the work! So, we get a say!

PUPSIES

Yeah!

DAVID _(Excitedly)_

We got a union!

_[The pupsies cheer.]_

_**~*THE WORLD WILL KNOW*~** _

JACK

Pawlitzer and Otto, they think we're nothin'

Are we nothin'?

PUPSIES

No!

DAVID

They need to understand that we're not enslaved to them! We are free agents.

JACK _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer and Otto, they think they got us 

Do they got us?

PUPSIES

No!

DAVID

We're a union now. The Newspup Union, and we mean business!

JACK

RUFF!

JACK _(Sung)_

Even though we ain't got hats or badges

We're a union just by sayin' so...

And the world will know!

FINCH

What's to stop some other pups from coming along trying to sell our papes?

ALBERT

Ah, just let 'em try!

PUPSIES

Yeah!

DAVID _(Barking)_

Hey, hey, we cannot beat up on other pups. We are all in this together.

JACK

Alright, alright.

JACK _(Sung)_

What's it gonna take to stop the wagons?

Are we ready?

PUPSIES

Yeah!

JACK _(Sung)_

What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers?

Can we do it?

PUPSIES

Yeah!

JACK _(Sung)_

We'll do what we gotta do until we

Break the will of mighty Bill and Joe...

PUPSIES _(Sung while marching together)_

And the World will know!

And the Journal too!

JACK & DAVEY _(Sung)_

Mr. Otto and Pawlitzer, have we got news for you!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

See, the world don't know

But they're gonna pay

JACK & DAVEY _(Sung)_

'Stead of hawkin' headlines we'll be makin' 'em today

PUPSIES (Sung)

And our ranks will grow

STUMPY _(Sung, kicking out his little stump)_

And we'll kick their rear!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Yeah! And the world will know that we've been here

JACK _(Sung)_

When the circulation whistle starts blowin'

Will we hear it?

PUPSIES

No!

JACK _(Sung)_

What if the Delanceys come out clawin'

Will we bear it?

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

No!

When you got a hundred voices singin'

Who can hear a lousy whistle blow?

_[Jack and Davey climb up to where the human is and start to fight it]_

PUPSIES _(Sung at the gate)_

And the world will know!

That this ain't no game

That we got a ton of rotten balls and perfect aim

So they gave their word?

Well it ain't worth beef!

Now they gonna see what

"Stop the presses" really means

And the old will weep

And go back to sleep

Now we got no choice but to see it through....

RACE

And we found our voice

SPECS

And I lost my tooth!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

And the world will-

_[Jack writes in messy dog writing "STRIKE."]_

PUPSIES

Yeah!

JACK _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer may own the world, but he don't own us

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer may own the world, but he don't own us!

JACK _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer may muzzle us, but we won't shut up

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Pulitzer may muzzle us, but we won't shut up

And the world will know

We been keepin' score

Either they gives us our rights or wes gives them a war

We've been down too long

And we paid our dues

STUMPY _(Sung)_

And the things we do today will be tomorrow's news

PUPSIES _(Sung while they walk to the World Office)_

And the die is cast

And the torch is passed

And the roar will rise (from the streets below)

And our ranks will grow and grow and grow

And so the world will feel the fire and finally know!

_[Jack, Davey, and Les enter the offices of The World to communicate their demands to Pawlitzer. But only in a few minutes, they are flung out, Jack and Davey landing rather harshly. Les bounces right back up.]_

OFFICE WORKER _(Angry)_

And stay out!

LES _(Barking furiously)_

You can tell Pawlitzer that a few days into this strike, he's gonna be begging for an appointment to see me! You got that?! _[The doggy door slams closed.]_ He got it.

PUPSIES

Yeah! / Nice!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer may own the World, but he don't own us!

JACK _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer may own the World, but he don't own us!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer may muzzle us, but we won't shut up!

JACK _(Screaming)_

Pawlitzer may muzzle us, but we won't shut up!

PUPSIES _(Very angrily sung)_

So the world says no?

Well the pups do too

Try to walk all over us

We'll stomp all over you

STUMPY _(Angry)_

Can they kick us out?

Take away our vote?

PUPSIES _(Sung determinedly)_

Will we let them stuff this crock o' garbage

Down our throat? No!

Everyday we wait

Is a day we lose

And this ain't for fun

And it ain't for show

And we'll fight 'em paw to paw to paw and Joe

Your World will feel the fire and finally (finally) know! 


	7. Jacobi's Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: Jacobi's tree is inspired by the willow tree in my yard!)
> 
> Jacobi - Great horned owl

_[The pups climb underneath a big willow tree called Jacobi's Tree; Panting, tired, and excited. They sit down at little tables, some pups on them. Branches with little lights cover the opening, leaving only soft sunlight coming through.]_

JACOBI ( _Hopping to the pups: holding a tray with little bowls and handing them out)_

And a bowl of water for you. And one for you. And you and you and...

JACOBI

You. And uhum. _[Looks at the last bowls on the tray.]_ Who's the big spender that ordered the iced water?

ALBERT ( _Waving his paw; sitting on a table)_

Over here.

JACOBI

That'll be two dentals.

ALBERT

Ah, two dentals for a bowl of iced water? Just gimme lukewarm water.

JACOBI

How did I ever see that coming? _[He hands Albert a bowl of water he had ready.]_

DAVID _(Confidently)_

I'd say we launched our strike in a most auspicious manner!

_[The pupsies look at Davey confused.]_

MUSH _(Confused)_

.... I don't know about that. But we sure scared the bejeebers outta Weasel!

PUPSIES

Yeah!

STUMPY _(Laughing)_

And did you see the Delanceys? They didn't know which way was up.

JACK _(Going up on a table)_

Hey, hey, hey. So what's next?

DAVID

Now you have to spread the word. Let the rest of the city's pupsies know about the strike.

JACK

Hey, you heard the pup. Let's split up. Let's spread the word!

MUSH _(Standing up from his spot)_

I'll take Hamlem!

RACETRACK _(Holding his stick higher in the air)_

I got Midtown!

JO-JO _(Wagging his tail)_

I got the Bronx!

BUTTONS _(Almost knocking her bowl over)_

And I got the Bowery!

JACK _(Looking at Specs)_

Specs, you take Queens.

SPECS

Ruff!

JACK ( _Looking at Tommy Pup)_

Tommy Pup, take the East Side.

_[Tommy Pup nods his head.]_

JACK

And who wants Barklyn? _[All the pups duck their heads, even those who already have assignments.]_ Oh. Come on. Barklyn. Spot Chewlon's turf. Finch! You telling me you're scared of Barklyn?

FINCH _(Slowly looking back at Jack)_

I ain't scared of no turf!

_[He brings his stuffed animal closer.]_

But that Spot Chewlon gets me a little jittery.

JACK

Oh. Me and Davey will take Barklyn.

DAVID

Me? No.

_[Jack and Davey start to argue.]_

KATHERINE _(Brushing branches away to get in)_

Why is everyone so scared of Barklyn?

_[All the pupsies notice Katherine, checking her out.]_

JACK _(Walking up to Katherine)_

What are you doing here?

KATHERINE _(Curiously)_

Asking a question. Have you got an answer?

JACK

Barklyn is the sixth largest city in the entire animal kingdom. You got Barklyn, you hit the mother lode. Say, for someone who works for The Bark York Sun, you are spending an awful lot of time hanging around at The World . So what's that about, huh? _[He hides behind Davey.]_ Are you followin' me?

KATHERINE

No. The only thing I'm following is a story. A ragtag gang of ragamuffins wants to take on the kings of Bark York? Well, do you think you have a chance?

JACK ( _Going up to Katherine)_

Oh, shouldn't you be at a barn show?

_[The pupsies make noises of agreement]_

KATHERINE

Is the question too difficult? I'll rephrase. Will the richest and most powerful dogs in Bark York give the time of day to a pack of pups who haven't got a biscuit to their name?

STUMPY

Hey! You don't gotta be insultin'. _[He takes something out of his cap.]_ I got a biscuit.

KATHERINE

So I'd guess you'd say you're a couple of Tortoise's looking to take on the Rabbit?

DAVID

We never said that.

KATHERINE

Well, you didn't have to. I did.

JACK

You know, I seen a lot of papes in my day and I ain't never noted no small dog reporters writing the hard news.

KATHERINE

Well, wake up to the new century. The game's changing. Now, how about an exclusive interview?

JACK

Ain't your beat entertainment?

KATHERINE

This is entertaining. So far.

JACK _(Face to face with Katherine)_

Hey, what's the last news story you wrote?

KATHERINE _(Calmly replying)_

What's the last strike you organized?

PUPSIES

Ohh!

ROMEO _(Slyly)_

You're out of your league, Belly. Methinks the lady needs to be handled by a... _[Romeo licks his paw, causing his ear to flip back.]_ Real dog.

KATHERINE

You thinks wrong, Romeo.

ROMEO _(Walking to Jack, wagging his tail)_

How'd she know my name?

JACK _(Pawing Romeo away)_

Get outta here.

DAVID

I'd say we save any exclusive for a real reporter.

KATHERINE

Well, do you see somebody else giving you the time of day? _[Slightly embarrassed.]_ All right. So I'm just busting out of the social pages, but... But you give me the exclusive. Let me run with the story, and I promise I'll get you the space.

STUMPY

Hey, you really think we could be in the papes?

KATHERINE

Well, shut down a paper like The World? You're gonna make the front page.

_[The pupsies look around at each other, excitement in their eyes.]_

JACK

You want a story? Be at the circulation gate tomorrow mornin', and you'll get one. Oh, and bring a human with a flashy box. You're gonna wanna snap a picture of this!

PUPSIES

Yeah!

JACOBI ( _Flying in)_

Pups, play outside. I gotta set up for dinner and I got payin' customers that need the tables.

FINCH _(Barking while going up on a table)_

Now come on! We got pupsies to visit!

RACE _(Barking to Jacobi)_

Hey, you won't be shooin' us out when we get our mugs in the papes!

PUPSIES

Yeah!

PUPSIES _(Sung, running and walking out of Jacobi's Tree)_

And The World will know!

We been keepin' score

Either they give us our rights or we gives them a war

We been down too long

And we paid our dues

And the things we do today will be tomorrow's news

And the die is cast

And the torch is passed

And the roar will rise

From the streets below (And our ranks will grow)

And grow

And grow

And so the world will feel the

fire and finally know!

DAVID _(Walking away from all the other Pups)_

Hey, come on, Les. The folks are waitin'.

_[David and Les run off together.]_


	8. Watch What Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: The Pupsie book on Wattpad has art of all the characters!)

_[Everyone has gone back home, except for Katherine and Jack. Night appears to be falling, sped up by the deep shadows cast by Bark York's high buildings. They both sit near a bush, with moonlight shining on both of them.]_

KATHERINE _(Looking at Jack, with papers under her paws)_

So, what's your story? Are you selling newspapers to get more treats to improve at mud work?

JACK _(Slightly laughing)_

Mud work? Are you kiddin' me?

KATHERINE

But you're an artist. You've got real talent. _[She moves her paws to show the art of her.]_ You should be inside the newspaper illustrating, not outside hawking it.

JACK

Maybe that ain't what I want.

KATHERINE

So tell me what you want.

JACK _(Very close to Katherine)_

Can't you see it? In my eyes?

KATHERINE _(Pawing Jack away)_

..... Yeah, okay. _[She starts to stamp words on the paper with her rock.]_ Have you always been their leader?

JACK

Hey, I'm a blowhard. Davey is the brains.

KATHERINE _(Dropping her rock on the ground)_

Modesty is not a quality I would've pinned on you.

JACK

You got a name?

KATHERINE

Katherine... _[She hesitates for a moment,]_ Plumber.

JACK

What's the matter? Ain't you sure?

KATHERINE _(Nervously)_

It's my byline. The name I publish under.

KATHERINE _(Picking up the rock again)_

So tell me about tomorrow. What are you hoping for?

JACK _(Cheekily grinning)_

I'd rather tell you what I'm hoping for tonight.

KATHERINE

Mr. Belly...

JACK

Today, we stop the pupsies from carrying out the papes. But the wagons still deliver to the rest of the city. Tomorrow, we stop the wagons.

KATHERINE

Are you scared?

JACK

Do I look scared? _[He Slightly laughs.]_ But ask me again in the mornin'.

KATHERINE _(Grabbing her paper and walking away)_

Good answer. Good night, Mr. Belly.

JACK _(Barking)_

RUFF! Where are you runnin'? It ain't even supper time.

KATHERINE _(Barely being able to speak with the things in her mouth)_

I'll see you in the morning. And off the record... good luck.

JACK

Hey! Hey! Hey, Plumber! _[Katherine turns around.]_ Write it good. We both got a lot riding on you.

**~*WATCH WHAT HAPPENS*~**

_[Katherine enters the empty building of the Bark York Sun, she goes to her small table. Carefully putting the paper down.]_

KATHERINE

You heard the dog. _"Write it good."_ Write it good or it's back to wheezing your way through the dog shows. No pressure. Let's go.

KATHERINE _(Grabbing the rock with her mouth and stamping words onto the paper)_

 _"Pupsies Stop The World."_ A little hyperbole never hurt anyone. _"With all eyes fixed on the human strike, there's another battle brewing in the city." [She drops the rock.]_ And if I could just write about it... Oh, come on, Katherine! _[She slams her paws on the desk.]_ Those pups are counting on you. _[Sighing.]_ Oh, you poor pups.

KATHERINE _(Sung, while walking around the empty building)_

"Write what you know"

So they say, all I know is I don't know what to write

Or the right way to write it

This is big, lady, don't mess it up

This is not some little dog show I'm reviewing

Poor little pups versus rich greedy sour pusses

Ha! It's a cinch!

It could practically write itself--

And let's pray it does, cause as I may have mentioned

I have no clue what I'm doing

Am I insane? This is what I've been waiting for

Well that, plus the howling of ten angry editors

"A small dog? She's so small! How the heck? Is that even legal?"

Look, just go and get her!

Not only that, there's a story behind the story:

Thousands of animals, exploited, invisible

Speak up, take a stand, and there's someone to write about it

That's how things get better

Give life's little pups some mud,

and when it dries just watch what happens

Those pups will live and breathe right on the page

And once they're center stage, you watch what happens

And who's there with a flash box and her rock

As pups turn into dogs!

They'll storm the gates and then just

watch what happens when they do!

_[Katherine howls, she quickly covers her mouth. She goes back to her table after procrastinating.]_

KATHERINE _(With her rock ready)_

Ok. _"A modern day Tortoise is poised to take on the rich and powerful Rabbit with the swagger of one twice his age, armed with nothing more than a few nuggets of truth, Jack Belly stands ready to face the behemoth Pawlitzer."_ Now that is how you turn a pup into a legend.

KATHERINE _(Sung)_

Picture a handsome, heroically charismatic-

Plain spoken, know nothing, tail-chasing, cocky little son of a-

Lie down with rats and you wake up with a raise and a promotion

So, he's a flirt

A complete egomaniac

The fact is he's also the face of the strike-

What a face-

Face the facts, that's a face that could save us all from sinking in the ocean

Like someone said, _"Power tends to corrupt"_

And absolute power, wait! Wait, corrupts!?

Absolutely, that is genius!

But give me some time, I'll be twice as good as that six dog years from never

Just look around at the world we're inheriting

And think of the one we'll create

Their mistake is they got old, that is not a mistake we'll be making

No sir, we'll stay young forever!

Give those pups and me the brand new century and watch what happens

It's the Tortoise and the Rabbit, do or die

The fight is on and I can't watch what happens

But all I know is nothing happens if you just give in

It can't be any worse than how it's been

And it just so happens that we just might win

So whatever happens, let's begin!

_[Katherine continues to write with the rock, excited.]_


	9. Barklyn Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: Spot is a chihuahua, and the rest of the Barklyn pups are pit bulls)

_[Bright lights fill the bridge as Jack, Davey, and Les walk across the Barklyn Bridge in the very early morning; their paws softly echoing around them.]_

DAVID _(Yawning)_

Is this Spot Chewlon really that dangerous?

JACK

Well.... Depends on who you hear from, rumors have been going round about him

LES _(Tilting his head)_

Like what?

JACK

That he pushed a Queens pupsie over a Barklyn dock, no one knows why or if they's still alive

_[Davey and Les look at each other; scared.]_

JACK _(Stopping at the edge of the bridge)_

Here we are pups.

_[The trio looks around and sees a huge gang of big, pitbull pups sitting around; deep in conversation.]_

JACK

RUFF!

_[The gang looks at the trio, they all walk to them. Looking tough.]_

HOTSHOT _(Face to face with Jack)_

What are you doing here Belly?

JACK

We'se got something to tell Spot about.

MYRON _(Behind Hotshot)_

What is it?

LES _(Barking)_

It's none of your business!

_[The Barklyn Pupsies growl, getting closer to the trio. Davey pulls Les back to him.]_

SPOT _(From the back of the crowd)_

RUFF! What's going on?

_[The Barklyn pupsies clear a path to let Spot get to the front. Spot looks at Jack, smirking.]_

SPOT

Well, well, well, if ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Coming onto my territory at this hour, with... _[He looks at David and Les.]_ Gold collared pups.

_[The Barklyn Pupsies snicker.]_

LES

We're not that fancy!

BART _(Rolling his eyes)_

Says the pup with a fancy hat.

_[Jack and Spot walk up to each other, licking each other's noses.]_

JACK

Look Spot, I was gonna come last night but.... I got busy

SPOT

Well tell me what it is, Belly. I don't want ya to waste any more of my time.

JACK

My friend here can tell ya about it

[Jack backs away from Spot and pushes Davey closer to Spot; Davey faces the small dog, his legs slightly shaking.]

DAVID _(Nervously)_

We're going on strike, today.

_[The Barklyn pupsies mumble; Spot gets closer to David]_

SPOT

Oh is this what it's about, ain't it? [He circles Davey.] I'll heard about this strike enough times to report it. Every borough is coming to me saying, "Spot! Them Doghattan pups are going on strike." [He stops and stares at Davey.] Are you planning to tear the city down like them humans?

DAVID

That's not what we're planning! We want it to be peaceful, no fighting. Just peacefully striking.

SPOT

There's no way you can peacefully strike, it's impossible. Never been done before.

LES

Then we'll be the first!

_[Every Barklyn pupsie, even Spot. Looks at Les.]_

SPOT _(Looking back at David)_

Well why do ya need me anyway?

DAVID

Because... It would unite all the city pupsies together, like you said every borough is coming to you, wanting to know what you're going to do. Because you're Spot Chewlon, great and powerful. And If we have you, then everyone would be safe and protected. Then, we'll be unstoppable!

_[Spot thinks for a moment.]_

SPOT

Listen, even if I was gonna join the lousily strike, how am I going to know you'se stand your ground and not run away like little bunny rabbits?

JACK

We won't run away! We're not scared.

SPOT _[Getting closer to Jack]_

Really now? Well if you're not scared, then prove it today. Strike and show me that you're serious about this. And if you don't run at the first sign of trouble, then I'll join.


	10. Seize the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: I named a foster puppy Blink, because when my family first got him, he couldn't open his left eye.)
> 
> Puppy Blink - Red husky  
> Goons - Zoo animals

** (Warning: blood and cutting mentioned) **

_[A little later, early dawn at the circulation gate. The pink fogs of sunrise hang in the air. The pups are there early, even before Wiesel, antsy about the strike taking place.]_

DAVID _(Looking around at the lack of pupsies nervously)_

Is anyone else comin'?

JACK

I got no clue.

RACE _(Dropping his stick)_

Hey, well, you seen Spot Chewlon, right? Well, what'd he say?

JACK

Yeah, sure, we seen him.

DAVID

Him and about twenty of his gang.

LES

And them Barklyn dogs is big.

JACK

And I gotta say, Spot was very impressed. Wasn't he?

DAVID

I'd say.

RACE _(His tail starting to waggle a little)_

Alright, so, they're with us?

DAVID

That all depends on how you look at it. If you look and see Barklyn, then they're with us.

JACK

Yeah, they wanted proof we weren't gonna fold at the first sign of trouble.

FINCH 

Are we?

JACK

We are not! No! There's us, there's Hamlem...

MUSH

Well, not so fast, boss. Hamlem wants to know what Barklyn's gonna do.

JACK

What about Queens?

SPECS

Queens will be right here, backing us up.

JACK _(Shocked)_

Are you serious?

_[The pupsies get excited.]_

SPECS

As soon as we get the nod from Barklyn.

RACE _(Disappointed)_

I got the same fish-eye in Midtown.

MORRIS DELANCEY _(Walking to the gate, talking loudly)_

Say, Oscar, it looks like we got bum information about a strike happenin' here today. Not that I'm complainin'. I know my dog bustin' paw could use a day of rest.

LES _(Nervously)_

Are we doing the right thing?

DAVID _(Comforting Les)_

Sure we are.

RACE _(Anxiously)_

Hey, maybe we should put this off for a few days.

DAVID

No, we cannot just put this off- _[He goes to Jack.]_ Jack, they are not.... Say somethin'. Tell 'em if we back off now, they will never listen to us again!

JACK

RUFF! We can't back down now, alright? No matter who does or doesn't show. You like it or not, Now is when we take a stand.

FINCH

How's about we just don't show up for work? That'll send a message.

JACK

No! They'll just replace us. They need to see us stand our ground. _(He looks at Davey)_ Davey?

DAVID

What?

JACK

You tell 'em.

DAVID

I... Jack...

**~*SEIZE THE DAY*~**

DAVID _(Sung, timidly. Walking to each pupsie, trying to encourage them)_

Now is the time to seize the day

Stare down the odds and seize the day

Paw step by paw step that's how you win it

We will find a way

But let us seize the day

STUMPY _(Running to Jack)_

Hey, Jack, look what I made. Good, huh? _[He wiggles his butt to show off the strike sign on the side of his wheels]_ Strike!

RACE _(With fake interest)_

That's great! _[He turns away.]_ That's pitiful.

_[JoJo and Elmer side eye Race.]_

LES

Don't be so quick to judge. Maybe Pawlitzer will see it out his window and feel sorry for us.

JACK

Hey Specs, any sign of reinforcements? _[Specs looks out for anyone, he shakes his head.]_ Davey, Davey, come on.

DAVID _(Sung with a little more confidence)_

Courage cannot erase our fear

Courage is when we face our fear

Tell those with power safe in their tower

We will not obey!

DAVID & JACK _(Sung)_

Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side

Too few in number and too proud to hide

Then say to the others who did not follow through

You're still our litter mates, and we will fight for you _[The circulation whistle blows very loudly.]_

STUMPY _(Whispering)_

We doin' this?

JACK _(Confidently)_

Yeah.

DAVID, JACK, & STUMPY _(Sung)_

Now is the time to seize the day

Stare down the odds and seize the day

PUPSIES _(Sung, now more pumped up)_

Once we've begun

If we stand as one

Someday becomes somehow

And this strike will shine right through

JACK _(Sung)_

And the strike starts right dang now!

WIESEL _(Happily standing on the money box)_

The sun is up! The humans are dancin'. It's a beautiful day to crack some heads. Ain't it? Step right up and get your papes.

_[Three pupsies break through the line from the back and move to buy papes from Wiesel.]_

MORRIS DELANCEY _(To the strikers)_

Are you working or trespassing? Yeah, what's your pleasure?

DAVID

Who are they?

JACK

Scabs!

FINCH _(Angrily)_

They think they can just waltz in here and take our jobs?

HENRY

Let's soak 'em pups!

_[The pupsies bark with excitement, running towards them. But get stopped by Davey.]_

DAVID _(Barking)_

No, no, no! We all stand together! Or we don't have a chance! Jack!

JACK

Yeah, I know. I hear ya. _[He stands right in the middle between the pupsies and scabs.] Pups_... I know someone put youse up to this. Yeah, they probably paid you some extra treats, too, huh? Yeah, well, it ain't right. Pawlitzer thinks we are gutter rats. With no respect for nothin', including each other. Is that who we are, huh? Well, we bite each other in the ear and yeah, that's who we are. But if we stand together, we can change the whole game. _[Getting more emotional.]_ And it ain't just about us! Yeah, all across the city, there are baby animals who ought to be out playin' or living with an owner! Instead they are slavin' to support themselves or their folks! Ain't no crime to being poor! No, not one of us complains if the work we do is hard. All we ask is a square deal. For the sake of all the animals working in poor conditions in this city, I beg you, throw down your papes.... and join the strike.

LES _(Stepping to Jack's side, with big eyes)_

Please?

_[One scab runs up to the Pupsies, face to face with Jack.]_

TOMMY PUP

I'm with ya. _[He throws his papers to the ground.]_

_[The pupsies looks at each other, shocked.]_

DAVID _(Sung, blocking a scab)_

Now is the time to seize the day

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Now is the time to seize the day

DAVID _(Sung)_

Answer the call and don't delay

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Answer the call and don't delay

PUPSIES & DAVID _(Sung)_

Wrongs will be righted

If we're united

Let us seize the day _[Another scab throws down his papers.]_

PUPSIES

Yeah!

SNIPER

You're kidding me, right?

PUPPY BLINK

Hey, at the end of the day, who are you going to trust? Them? _[He points his paw at the pupsies.]_ Or them? _[He throws the papers at Wiesel and the Delanceys]_

JACK _(Sung, blocking the last scab)_

Now let 'em hear it loud and clear

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Now let 'em hear it loud and clear

JACK _(Sung)_

Like it or not we're drawing near

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Like it or not we're drawing near

JACK & PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Proud and defiant

We'll slay the rabbit

Their nap is drawing near 

SNIPER

Oh, what the heck, my father's going to kill me anyway! _[The last papers go down.]_

PUPSIES

Yeah!

PUPSIES _(Sung, while licking each other)_

Howlston to Hamlem, look what's begun

One for all and all for one!

Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!

ahwoo! Strike!

_[The pupsies start marching together. With Jack leading them to block Newspaper Row]_

PUPSIES

Come on! / Come on, Jack! / Alright Jack! / Let's go, Jack! / Alright, come on, Davey!

_[The pupsies keep stomping to show their territory.]_

PUPSIES

Alright, pups! / Let's go, pups! / Come on, pups! /

Show 'em, Pups! / Let's get em! / Let's go! 

_[Stumpy and Les push pass the pupsies to the front, holding papers in their mouths.]_

STUMPY _[Ripping up a paper]_

Yeah, you see this, Mr. Pawlitzer?

_[The pupsies all get papers and rip them up with their paws, excited. They throw them up in the air. The Delanceys come out of the shadows. Holding Les by the scruff. A fight breaks out between the two sides.]_

PUPSIES _(Fighting the Delanceys and trying to get Les)_

Alright, Jack? / Alright, let's go! Let's go! / Get off! / You want a fight?! / Yeah! / Get out of here!

_[Les hits the Delanceys both in the head, the brothers run away as the Pupsies bark at the them]_

_[After their victory at the fight. The pupsies kind of do a victory dance. But it's more like them trying to walk straight.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung, going back inside Newspaper Row)_

Now is the time to seize the day

They're gonna see there's heck to pay

Nothing can break us

No one can make us quit before we're done

One for all and all for

One for all and all for

One for all and all

_[The pupsies pose as a human with Katherine by its side takes a picture of the Pupsies.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

For one!

PUPSIES _(Sung while ripping up more papers and throwing up in the air, Katherine joins in)_

Pupsies furever!

Second to none

One for all and all for

One for all and all for...

_[Wiesel and the Delanceys walk back in Newspaper row with a dozen of Pawlitzer's goons. All kinds of different, big, zoo animals. The pups, weaponless, are hopelessly outmatched, and they know it.]_

WIESEL _(Facing the group of pupsies with the goons)_

It's time these pups learned a lesson.

JACK

RUFF! Pupsies! _[The two sides stare at each other for a moment.]_ GET 'EM!

_[The fight breaks out in an instant. Race bites Wiesel on the face. Jack kicks Morris in the ribs. JoJo is slammed onto the money box and gets hit several times. Henry steals a bat that Oscar had and chases him with Buttons, Elmer, and Finch by his side. Katherine helps a very injured Specs on the floor. Most of the pups are helping each other fight off the big goons. It seems like the pups are actually holding their own.]_

JACK _(Shoving Les in a trashcan for safety)_

Stay down! I mean it!

_[There's a momentary lull in the fight, heralded by a loud moo from a bull. Romeo staggers up to one of them. His head bleeding.]_

ROMEO

It's about time you showed up! They're slaughtering us! _[The bull knocks him down to the ground, hard.]_

JACK _(Barking)_

Pupsies get away! It's the bulls!

_[The pups all run, fast, some grabbing pupsies who are knocked out or can barely walk. But the Delanceys get hold of Stumpy.]_

STUMPY _(Barking)_

Jack, wait for me!

OSCAR DELANCEY _(Holding Stumpy back, his claws right in Stumpy's flesh)_

Hey! Where do you think you're going?

STUMPY _(His bark full of fear)_

JACK HELP! ROMEO! FINCH!

_[He hits Morris with his wheels.]_

MORRIS DELANCEY

Ah, shut it, wheels! _[He pushes Stumpy to the ground, hard. Oscar helps him take Stumpy's wheels off]_

SNYDER

Well, it's off to the Pound with you, little pup.

_[Jack watches from behind a trashcan, frozen in place as his best friend gets beat up]_

STUMPY _(Whining)_

No! No, stop! No, please don't! _[Snyder claws him across the belly, leaving a huge gash. Blood pooling around Stumpy.]_

SNYDER

How about a little... _[He claws Stumpy again,]_ yeah. And you _[He points at a bull.] T_ ake him away.

JACK _(Crying out loud)_

STUMPY!

SNYDER

There's the ruffian! _[He starts to chase Jack.]_

STUMPY _(Being dragged away by the bull, his voice losing strength)_

JACK! HELP! HELP!

_[Jack looks back and forth between Stumpy and Snyder, torn between getting to safety or helping his friend]_

SNYDER _(His paws almost on Jack)_

Jack! Belly! Jack!

_[Jack runs as fast as he can down the street, barely being able to keep away from Snyder. Falling on the streets as he gets to safety. He quickly slips into the box. Snyder runs past him. He's breathing hard and shaking.]_


	11. Cowdog Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: Some lyrics were inspired by someone's version that they put in the original comment thread.)

JACK _(Spoken in time, having a mental breakdown)_

Folks, we finally got our headline

_"Pupsies Crushed as Bulls Attack"_

Stumpy's calling me

Dumb wheel's just too dang slow

Pups are fightin', bleedin', fallin'

Thanks to the great ole' Coward Jack

_[He walks out of the box.]_

Coward Jack just wants to close his eyes and GO!

_[He crushes the box, his home now destroyed. Jack looks at what he done. Making himself more upset than he already was.]_

JACK _(Sung, a little more quietly)_

Let me go

Far away

Somewhere they won't ever find me,

and tomorrow won't remind me of today

And the city's finally sleepin'

And the moon looks old and grey

I get on a bus that's bound for Cowdog Ranch

_[He walks in the shadows.]_

JACK _(Sung, strongly)_

And I'm gone

And I'm done

No more running, no more barking.

No more tiny rich dogs denying me my pay

Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day

Dreams come true. Yeah they do. In Cowdog Ranch.

_[He stomps his paws down hard.]_

JACK _(Sung, angrily)_

Where does it say you gotta live and die here?

Where does it say a pup can't catch a break?

Why should you only take what you're given?

Why should you spend your whole life living

Trapped where there ain't no future, even at 6 months old!

Breaking your paws for someone else's sake!

If the life don't seem to fit ya, how about some brand new space?

Far from the lousy headlines, and the barking between

Cowdog Ranch, my old friend

I can't spend my whole life dreaming

Even though that's all I seem inclined to do

I ain't getting any cuter

And I wanna start brand new

I need space. And fresh air

Let 'em howl in my face. I don't care

Save my bed--

I'll be there.

_[He stops in front of the barn, sightly panting, barely able to walk inside the hayloft]_

JACK _(Sung)_

Just be real is all I'm asking,

Not some mud work in my head.

Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today.

_[He stands on top of a haystack]_

JACK _(Sung, almost whining)_

I got nothing if I ain't got Cowdog Ranch!


	12. King of Bark York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: I gave Mike and Ike some lines BECAUSE THEY DESERVE AT SOME.)

_The pups are licking their wounds in Jacobi's Tree house, nursing their black eyes, bruises, bites, and cuts in bowls of water. There's a singular air of defeat that not even Jacobi can seem to dispel. Jack and Stumpy are missing.]_

JACOBI _(Hopping to the pups and putting down more bowls)_

Hey, drink up, pups. And don't never say I don't give you nothin'. And before you say water is nothin', just ask a fish. In the desert.

IKE _(Slowly sitting up on the table he was lying down on)_

Why do old mammals talk?

MIKE _(Sitting up with his litter mate)_

To prove they's still alive.

KATHERINE _(Running into the treehouse, holding a paper in her mouth)_

Good morning, pups. _(She looks around at the gloomy pups.)_ Oh. Would you get a load of these glum mugs. Can these really be the same pups who made front page of The Bark York Sun?

_[All the pupsies, even those who aren't walking so good, run/limp to Katherine and crowd around her.]_

PUPSIES

Front page? / What? / What'd she say?

RACE _(Taking the paper and placing it down on the floor)_

Would you look it! That's me!

ROMEO _(Butting his head in)_

Where's me? Where's me?

BUTTONS _(Sliding the paper towards her)_

Wait 'till my owner gets a load of this! I won't be last in line for the tub tonight!

_[The pupsies continue to fight over the paper, all of them pushing the paper towards a table. David stays by Katherine.]_

DAVID

You got us in the pape?

KATHERINE _(Smiling)_

You got yourselves in the pape.

MUSH _(Kind of reading the paper)_

 _"Pupsies Stop The World."_ Now there's a headline even Elmer could sell.

_[All the pupsies howl with laughter, and continue to fight over the paper.]_

SPECS _(Limping to Katherine)_

So, what else you got?

KATHERINE

Mine's the only story that ran. Pawlitzer declared a blackout on strike news, so even I'm shut down now. I heard they arrested Stumpy. Did they get Jack too?

ALBERT

The Delanceys are spreading a story that he booked it on the first sign of the bulls.

LES _(Barking in Albert's face)_

Jack don't run from no fight!

ALBERT _(Nudging Les away)_

Take it down, shortstop. I'm just reporting the news.

RACE _(Walking to Albert, his tail wagging)_

For jumping Jacks sake, can you stow the seriosity long enough to just drink in the moment? I'm famous!

HENRY _(Lying on a table with the paper)_

Yeah, what of it?

RACE

Well, are you stupid or what? When you're famous, the woild is your erster.

_[The pupsies look at Race, confused.]_

HENRY _(Tilting his head)_

Your what?

RACE

Your erster.

_[The Pupsies are now very confused.]_

RACE _(Dropping his stick, looking around at all the pupsies)_

Your erster.

_[The pupsies all shake their heads and mumble.]_

RACE

Hey, you know, that fancy clam with the shiny jewel inside.

PUPSIES

Oh come on! Oyster. / Oyster! / WHERE'S THE E RACER?

ALBERT _(Barking over the noise of the pupsies)_

That's an oyster Race!

RACE _(Barking)_

THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

_[The pupsies continue to bark at each other.]_

HENRY _(Breaking up the fighting)_

Alright! Alright! How much does being famous pay?

**~*KING OF BARK YORK*~**

RACE

No, ya don't need treats when you're famous! _[He jumps on the table, taking the paper from Henry.]_ They gives ya whatever you want, free!

HENRY _(Tilting his head)_

Such as...?

RACE _(Sung, looking at the paper)_

A pair o' new collars with matchin' leashes

ROMEO _(Sung, going on the table and taking the paper)_

A brand new bone with time to chew it

HENRY _(Sung, drooling a little bit)_

A juicy steak dinner with steaming veggies

FINCH _(Sung, joining the other pupsies on the table)_

My panting face on a box of dog treats!

RACE _(Sung)_

Look at me, I'm the King of Bark York!

_[Race prances in place, all the pupsies look at him excited, or disappointed.]_

RACE _(Sung)_

Suddenly, I'm respectable

Starin' right at'cha

Lousy with stature

ALBERT _(Sung)_

Playing' with all the prettiest pups

I'm blowin' my treats, and goin' deluxe

RACE _(Sung, pointing his paw at the paper)_

And there I be!

Ain't I pretty?

It's my city

I'm the King of Bark York!

JOJO _(Sung, climbing up on the table)_

A encrusted diamond bowl with fresh spring water

LES _(Sung, taking the paper off the table)_

My very own dog house with indoor heating

MUSH _(Sung)_

One night with a owner who's very lovin'

DAVEY _(Sung, giving the paper back to Katherine)_

The greatest stories for the star reporter!

RACETRACK _(Sung)_

Am-scray, punk

She's the King of Bark York!

KATHERINE _(Sung, sitting on the table)_

Who'da thunk! I'm the Queen of Bark York!

PUPSIES _(Sung, all around Katherine)_

We was sunk, pale and pitiful

KATHERINE _(Sung)_

Bunch'a dried dead plants

KATHERINE & PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Pawlitzer's servants!

SPECS _(Sung)_

Almost about to drown in the drink

BUTTONS _(Sung)_

When she fished us out

RACE _(Sung)_

And drowned us in mud!

KATHERINE

So let's party hard!

PUPSIES

Yeah!

KATHERINE _(Sung)_

But not too crazy, fame will work quicker

When you're Kings of Bark York!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

I gotta be either dead or dreamin'

Cause look at that pape with my face beamin'

Tomorrow it's gonna be trashed on corners

But I was a star for one whole moment!

_[Some of the pupsies prance on the tables.]_

PUPSIES & KATHERINE

Yeah! / Alright! / Hey come on pups! / Alright Albert!

_[The pupsies push out some little chairs and prance on them.]_

PUPSIES & KATHERINE

Come on Pups! / Woah! / Yes Race!

_[Buttons grabs a random metal pole in the tree house and prances with it. Tommy Pup and Albert join her.]_

PUPSIES & KATHERINE

Woah! / You got this / Come on Pups!

_[Elmer takes Finch's cap and prances away from him, Finch walks up to him and prances. They circle each other for a few seconds before they start playing tug-of-war while prancing.]_

PUPSIES & KATHERINE

Ooh! / Cap Fight! / Come on! / Woah!

_[Finch falls onto his back, Elmer drops the cap on Finch's belly.]_

PUPSIES

Got 'em! / Here we go

_[Everyone except Katherine and Les, hold their caps in their mouths. Prancing all together]_

PUPSIES & KATHERINE

Ruff! / Yes Romeo! / Woo!

_[Ike, Mike, and Specs Each stand on a table and have their own solo.]_

PUPSIES & KATHERINE

Woah / Ruff! / That's not possible

_[The pupsies all go to Katherine, barking at her to dance. Even though she shakes her head, she gets up anyway.]_

PUPSIES

Come on Katherine! / Let us see ya!

_[Katherine does the smallest prance ever. All the pupsies start to walk/limp away from her.]_

DAVID

That's it?

TOMMY PUP

You gotta be kidding me.

HENRY

Boooooooooo.

ROMEO

That's the best you got?

_[Katherine prances with lots of energy, she jumps up in the air.]_

PUPSIES

Woah! WOAH!

_[She leads the pupsies in prances for a little bit, taking David's cap and prancing with it. She goes up onto a chair and leaps off it. She takes the pole from Buttons and prances with it, throwing it back to Buttons.]_

PUPSIES

Let's go! / Come on Katherine! / Woah!

_[Les limps up to Katherine and does his best at prancing, even though his paw is badly hurt. Katherine and Les both prance together, the rest of the pupsies join them and they all prance as one.]_

KATHERINE & PUPSIES _(Sung, prancing together in lines)_

Look at me

I'm the King of Bark York!

Wait and see!

This is gonna make both the Delanceys

Cry to their mommys!

Flashpots are shootin' bright as a sun

I'm one highfalutin' son of a gun!

I guarantee

Though I'm beat up, I ain't pranced out!

I'm the King of Bark-

Friends may flee

Let 'em ditch ya!

Snap one pit'cha

You're the King of Bark-

History!

Front page story

Guts and glory

I'm the King

_[Elmer and FInch both jump in the air with their caps in their mouths, Katherine does one final jump.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Of Bark York!

_[The pupsies all lick and nudge each other, then start to head back to their home or the alleyway, night quickly falling in the streets. But the pupsies don't care, they were still prancing in the streets, making the most of this one day of being famous.]_


	13. Letter from the Pound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: This chapter breaks my heart every single time.)

_[The Pound. Dark and filthy, with the only light sources are from a small candle in the corner, and a very tiny window. Three pups are in one kennel all together, two of them are sleeping. But the third pup isn't sleeping at all. In fact he has a scrap of paper and a small rock in his mouth, busy writing. He's bloody and bruised, but still has a sparkle in his eyes.]_

**~*LETTER FROM THE POUND*~**

STUMPY _(Whispering)_

Dear Jack, greetings from the Pound.

STUMPY _(Sung softly)_

How are you? I'm okay

Guess I wasn't much help yesterday

Snyder soaked me real good with my wheels

Oh yeah, Jack? This is Stumpy by the way

These here guards, they is rude

They say "jump pup, you jump or you're dead!"

But the food ain't so bad least so far, 'cause so far, they ain't brung us no food!

STUMPY _(Said Sarcastically)_

Ha. Ha.

STUMPY _(Sung)_

I miss our cardboard box

Sleeping right out in the streets

In your doghouse that's alright

There's warmth inside even when it's cold

Anyway, so guess what!

There's this secret escape plan I've got!

_[He leans closer to the paper.]_

STUMPY _(Sung while whispering)_

Get a human nearby, let them open the kennel

Bite their hand and then take off like a shot!

Maybe though, not tonight

I ain't slept, and I don't have four legs!

Hey, but, Pawlitzer! He's goin' down!

Then Jack, I was thinking we might just go, like you was sayin'

_[He looks up to the window.]_

STUMPY _(Sung dreamily)_

Where it's dusty and smelly and pretty

With no buildings in your way

And you're riding in a wagon, every day!

Once that bus makes-

_[Stumpy yips as one of the pups kick him hard in his belly.]_

REFUGE PUP

Shh.

STUMPY _(Whining)_

Dang this place

STUMPY _(Sung)_

I'll be fine. Good as new

But there's one thing I need ya to do

In the doghouse you said that a family looks out for each other

So tell all the pupsies from me, to protect one another!

The end

Your friend _[He crosses out it out.]_

Your best friend- _[He wipes the mud away]_

Your brother.

Stumpy

REFUGE PUP _(Kicking Stumpy again)_

Shhhhh.

REFUGE PUP #2

All right, enough already.

_[A human comes into the room, holding Snyder. They take the candle and blow it out. Leaving all the pound animals in a pitch black room.]_


	14. Watch What Happens (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: Sally is actually a plum. Seriously.)

_[The next day, pupsies are everywhere in the streets. Not selling, but looking for Jack._ _Back at the barn, Jack sports a black eye and bad bruises as he slowly paints new mud work for Medda. Right now he's sitting on a hay bale, reading Stumpy's letter.]_

MEDDA _(Walking up to Jack, holding a bag of treats in her mouth)_

Here's everything I owe you for the first backdrop. Plus this one. _[She drops the treats on the haystack,]_ and even a little something extra, just account'a because I'm gonna miss you so.

JACK _(Pawing the treats away)_

Miss Medda, I...

MEDDA _(Sternly)_

Jack.

JACK _(Taking the treats and burying them in the hay)_

You're a gem.

MEDDA

Just tell me you're going somewhere, not running away.

JACK _(Pushing hay over the treats)_

Does it matter?

MEDDA

When you go somewhere and it turns out not to be the right place, you can always go somewhere else. But if you're running away, nowhere is ever the right place.

DAVID _(Barking from the hayloft, holding a paper in his mouth)_

How about lettin' a pal know you're alive?

MEDDA _(Smiling and walking away)_

Why don't I leave you with your friend.

_[David jumps down some hay bales to get to Jack.]_

DAVID ( _Right next to Jack)_

Where did you go? We couldn't find ya.

JACK _(Getting off of the haystack and going to his mud work)_

You ever think I didn't want to be found?

DAVID _(Pointing his paw at the mud work)_

Hey, is that a real place? That Cowdog Ranch? _[He jumps down the hayloft to follow Jack.]_ Hey, did you see the papes? _[He drops the paper.]_ We are front page news above the fold. Oh yes. _[Spreading the paper out.]_ Above. The fold.

JACK _(Painting)_

Good for you.

DAVID

Everyone wants to meet the famous Jack Belly. Even Spot Chewlon sent over a pup just to say, 'Next event you can count on Barklyn.' How about that?

JACK _(Cleaning the mud off his paws)_

We got stomped into the ground.

DAVID

Yeah, they got us this time. I'll grant you that. But we took round one, and with press like this, our fight is far from over.

JACK _(Looking at Davey)_

Every pupsie who could walk was out there this morning, selling papes like the strike never happened.

DAVID

And I was right out there with 'em. If I don't sell papes, my folks don't eat-

JACK _(Barking)_

Save your breath. I get it. It's hopeless.

DAVID

But then I saw this look on Weasel's face. He was actually nervous, and I realized this isn't over. We've got them worried, really worried. And I walked away. Lots of other pups did too, and that is what you call a beginning.

LES _(Barking from the hay loft with Katherine)_

There he is, just like I said.

JACK _(Barking)_

FOR HOWLIN' OUT LOUD, where's a fella gotta go to get away from you pups?

DAVID

There's no escapin' us pal. We're inevitable.

LES _(Limping down the haystacks to Davey and Jack with Katherine)_

So what's the story? Can we have the theatre?

DAVID _(Walking to Les)_

Pipe down. I didn't ask yet.

LES

What's the hold up? I need to let my toy know we've got a date.

DAVID _(Confused)_

Your toy?

LES

You heard me! I've been stealin' fruits all morning. Fame is one intoxicating potion. And this here toy, Sally, she's a plum.

_[Katherine goes to Jack by the mud work.]_

JACK

Word is you wrote a great story.

KATHERINE _(Concerned)_

Hey, you look like deer guts.

LES ( _Pointing at the mud work)_

Hey Jack, where's that supposed to be?

DAVID

It's Cowdog Ranch.

KATHERINE

Oh. I gotta tell you Jack. This "Go West Young Mammal" routine is getting tired. Even Horse

Greeley moved back to Bark York.

LES _(Matter-of-factly)_

Yes, he did. And then he died.

JACK _(Bitterly)_

Ain't reporters supposed to be non-partisan?

KATHERINE

Ask a reporter, Pawlitzer's had me blacklisted from every news desk in the city.

LES

Can we table the palaver and get back to business? Will Medda let us have the theatre?

DAVID

It's what I've been trying to tell you. We wanna hold a rally, a citywide meeting where every pupsie gets a say and a vote. And... we do it after working hours so no one loses a days pay. Smart, huh?

JACK

Yeah, smart enough to get you committed to a human retirement home.

KATHERINE

The pup who paints places he's never seen is calling us crazy?

JACK _(Angrily)_

You wanna see a place I seen, huh? How about this? _[He pulls at the mud work and turns it to reveal another mud work; With a bunch of animals looking like they're drowning in water.]_ Pupsie Square, thanks to my big mouth, filled to overflowing with failure. Mammals hurt, others arrested.

DAVID _(Barking)_

Lighten up, no one died.

JACK

Oh, is that what you're aimin' for? No, no, go on. Call me a coward. You call me a quitter. Ain't no way I am putting those pups back in danger.

DAVID

We're doing something that's never been done before! How could that not be dangerous?

JACK

Specs brung me a note from Stumpy at the Pound. _[He grabs the letter from the top of the hayloft and brings it to everyone.]_ I tried to go see him. I went down the cellar. They busted him up so bad, he couldn't even move the kennel to see me. _[He starts to whine.]_ Now, what if he don't make it, huh? Are you willin' to shoulder that? For what, half a Dental a pape?

DAVID

It's not about Dentals, Jack! You said it yourself. My family wouldn't be in the mess we're in if my father had a union. This is a fight we have to win!

JACK _(In David's face, clearly not swayed)_

If I wanted a sermon, I would show up at the fountain.

**_~*WATCH WHAT HAPPENS (REPRISE)*~_ **

DAVID

Tell me how quitting does Stumpy any good.

JACK _(Stuttering)_

Adizwt

DAVID

Exactly.

DAVID _(Sung)_

So here's how it goes once we win

And we will be winning

Make no mistake

JACK

We'll be what?

DAVID _(Sung)_

We're already winning

JACK ( _Sarcastically)_

Right.

DAVID _(Sung)_

And we'll tell them straight out

They let Stumpy go or they keep getting pounded

JACK _(Sung)_

Dave, what the heck?

Did they bust up your brains or somethin'?

As I recall, Dave, we all got our butts kicked

They won

DAVID

Won the battle

JACK

Oh come on!

DAVID _(Sung)_

Jackie think about it, we got them surrounded!

JACK _(Sung)_

Here's where I think Joe's a jerk

He's a rattle snake

DAVID _(Sung)_

You're right - and you know why a snake starts to rattle?

JACK _(Sarcastically)_

No, why?

DAVID _(Sung)_

Cause he's scared

JACK _(Sarcastically)_

Sure!

DAVID _(Sung)_

Go and look it up

The poor dog's head is spinning!

Why would he send for the goons, an entire zoo?

Dozens of goons and the bulls. And -

JACK _(Sung reluctantly)_

You know you may be right

DAVID

Thank you, Seed!

JACK _(Sung overlapping with David)_

If he wasn't afraid -

DAVID _(Sung)_

Exactly -

JACK & DAVID _(Sung)_

He knows we're winning

DAVID, KATHERINE & LES _(Sung)_

Get those pups to see we're circling victory

And watch what happens

JACK, DAVID, KATHERINE & LES _(Sung)_

We're doing something no one's even tried

And, yes, we're terrified

But watch what happens

JACK _(Sung)_

You can't undo the past

DAVID _(Sung)_

So just move on and

DAVID, KATHERINE & LES _(Sung)_

Stay on track (Stay on track!)

JACK, DAVID, KATHERINE & LES _(Sung)_

'Cause Pawlitzer's teacup is about to crack!

KATHERINE _(Sung)_

We've got faith!

DAVID _(Sung)_

We've got the plan!

LES _(Sung)_

And we've got Jack!

JACK, DAVID, KATHERINE & LES _(Sung)_

So just watch what happens

_[They make a circle and each pup hold out one of their paws, now the team is back together.]_

JACK, DAVID, KATHERINE & LES _(Sung)_

We're back!

LES

And I got a date!

_[David paws Les, shaking his head.]_


	15. The Bottom Line (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: The mayor is inspired by a real dog mayor.)

_[Pawlitzer's office, still lush and beautiful with red and gold. Now full of dogs: Pawlitzer, and his two advisors sitting in dog beds. Snyder is on top of a cabinet, and the Mayor is sitting on Pawlitzer's desk with him. Katherine is standing in the middle of the room, being chastised by Pawlitzer for writing her front page article about the strike. After Pawlitzer is done barking at her, the Mayor speaks up.]_

MAYOR

But I've read your editorials, Mr. Pawlitzer. How can you express so much sympathy for the human strikers and yet have none for the pupsies?

PAWLITZER _(Bitterly)_

Because the humans are striking for a fair contract. The pupsies are striking against me.

MAYOR

Well, I'd spare you this embarrassment if I could, but the Burlesque house is private property.

BUNSEN _(Nodding; matter-of-factly)_

He can't order a raid without legal cause.

PAWLITZER _(Grinning smugly)_

Mayor, would the fact that this strike organized by an escaped convict be cause enough to stop it?

MAYOR _(Tilting his head)_

An escaped convict?

PAWLITZER

A fugitive from one of your own institutions. A convicted thief at large, wreaking mischief on our

law-abiding community. _[He Slaps the paper down on his desk.]_ Mr. Snyder, which one is he?

_[Snyder jumps down from the cabinet to Pawlitzer's desk.]_

SNYDER _(Pointing his paw at the paper)_

That is him, there. Jack Belly.

MAYOR

And how do you know this boy?

SNYDER _(Frowning disapprovingly)_

His is not a pleasant story. He was first sentenced to my Pound for loitering and vagrancy. But his total disregard for authority has made him a frequent visitor.

MAYOR

You called him a thief and escaped convict.

SNYDER

After his release, I caught him myself, red pawed, tracking stolen food and blankets. He was last sentenced to stay until my human finished a big puzzle, but the willful ruffian escaped.

PAWLITZER

So you'd be doing the city a service, removing this criminal from our streets.

MAYOR

If that's the case, we can take him in quietly.

PULITZER _(Slamming his paws on his teacup)_

What good would quiet do me? I want a public example made of him.

HANNAH _(Running into the office)_

Mr. Pawlitzer.... The pup, Jack Belly, is here. He's just outside. He's asked to see you.

_[Katherine's ears perk up.]_

PAWLITZER

Ask and ye shall be received. Mr. Snyder, if you please. _[Snyder jumps back on the cabinet and hides in the shadows. Pawlitzer gives Katherine a stern look.]_ Sit. _[Katherine sits in a dog bed in the shadows, a nervous look on her face.]_

HANNAH

Mr. Jack Belly.

JACK _(Looking around the fancy room)_

Hey. Good afternoon, fellas.

PAWLITZER

And which Jack Belly is this? The charismatic union organizer, or the petty thief and escaped convict.

JACK _(Grinning cheekily)_

Which one gives us more in common, huh?

PAWLITZER

Impudence is in bad taste when crawling for mercy.

JACK

Crawlin? Phha. That's a laugh. No. I just stopped by with an invite. Now, it seems a few hundred of your workers are rallyin' to discuss some recent disagreements. Now, I thought it only fair to invite you to state your case direct to the fellas. Huh? So what do you say, Joe? Want I should save you a spot on the bill?

PAWLITZER

You are as shameless and disrespectful a creature as I was told. Did you know what I was doing when I was your age, boy? I was helping the humans in a war.

JACK _(Sarcastically)_

Oh, yeah, how'd that turn out for you?

PAWLITZER

It taught me a lesson that shaped my life. You don't win a war on the battlefield. It's the headline that crowns the victor.

JACK

Well, I will keep that in mind when Bark York wakes up to front page photos of our rally.

PAWLITZER

Rally till the cows come home. Not a paper in town will publish a word. And if it's not in the papers. _[He steps out of the teacup.]_ It never happened.

JACK

You may run this city, but there are some of us who cannot be bullied. Even some reporters.

PAWLITZER

Ah, such as that young pup who made you yesterday's news. Hmm. Talented girl. And, beautiful as well, don't you think?

JACK

Yeah. I'll tell her you said so.

PAWLITZER

Oh, no need. She can hear for herself. Can't you, darling? _[Katherine reluctantly steps out from the shadows.]_ I trust you know my daughter, Katherine? Yes. My daughter. _[Jack looks at Katherine with a confused and angry look.]_ You're probably asking why the pen name? Why doesn't my daughter work for me? Good questions. I offered Katherine a life full of being pretty in dog shows and lots of love from humans. Instead, she chose to pursue a career. And she was showing real promise until this recent lapse. But you're done with all of that now, aren't you, sweetheart?

KATHERINE _(Trying to apologise to Jack)_

Jack, I didn't mean...

JACK _(Stepping away from her)_

No.

PAWLITZER

Don't trouble the pup with your problems, dearest. Mr. Belly has a plateful of his own. Wouldn't you say so, Mr. Snyder?

SNYDER _(Jumping down the cabinet and coming face to face with Jack)_

Hello, Jack.

_[Jack makes a wild break for the door, only to be blocked by the Delanceys and shoved back in the middle of the office.]_

PAWLITZER

Does anyone else feel a collar tightening? Hmm? But allow me to offer an alternate scenario. You attend this rally and you speak against this hopeless strike. And I'll see your pound record expunged. And your cap filled with enough treats to carry you in the finest wagon from Bark York to Bark Sand and beyond. _[Turning toward Katherine.]_ You did say he wanted to travel west, didn't you?

JACK _(Growling)_

There ain't a mammal in this room that don't know you stink.

PAWLITZER

And if they know me, they know I don't care. Mark my words, pup. Defy me, and I'll have you and every one of your friends locked up in the Pound. Now I know.... I know that you are Mr. Tough Pup. But it's not right to condemn that little crippled pup to conditions like that. And what about your pal, uh...

SNYDER _(Whispering)_

Davey.

PAWLITZER

Davey and his baby brother ripped from their loving family and tossed with the rats. Tch, tch, tch, tch, tch. Will they ever be able to thank you enough?

**_~*THE BOTTOM LINE (REPRISE)*~_ **

PAWLITZER _(Sung)_

Time's running out, pup

So what do you say?

Ranch dog or criminal

I win either way

Your abject surrender

Was always the bottom line

PAWLITZER _(Jumping down from the desk and calling the Delanceys)_

Gentle-cats, escort the pup to the cellar so he might reflect in solitude.

PAWLITZER (Sung while he walks with Jack getting taken to the cellar)

Too bad you've no job, Jack

But you did resign

Too bad you've no family _[He looks Jack straight in the eyes.]_

But you can't have mine

Be glad you're alive, pup

I'd say that's the bottom line

_[Pawlitzer and the others stop at the edge of the stairs as Jack walks down the cellar with the Delanceys right by him.]_

SEITZ _(Sung)_

With your false promise you knew what to play

PAWLITZER _(Sung)_

'Till those pups all believed you were right

MAYOR _(Sung)_

Lucky for them all but one got away

PAWLITZER _(Sung)_

They may not be so lucky tonight....

_[The Delanceys shove Jack towards a dusty and dark corner in the World cellar.]_

MORRIS DELANCEY

And now, we've been given discretion to handle you as we see fit. So behave.

OSCAR DELANCEY

But just in case, I've been polishin' my claws. _(He stretches his claws towards Jack)_

MORRIS DELANCEY _(Pointing his paw towards a low metal table)_

You can sleep right here, on this old printin' press. _[He bats at it.]_ Now that there, is firm.

_[They leave and Jack curls up unhappily on the press, trying to decide what to do at the rally tomorrow.]_


	16. Barklyn's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: The Falconing pups held a falcon at first. But was changed because our editor said there's not really any falcons in NYC.)
> 
> Smalls - Teacup Yorkie

_[The next day, in the deepest and darkest blues of the night. A group of pups are walking on the Barklyn bridge, with a little chihuahua leading them in song.]_

SPOT _(Sung)_

Pupsies need our help today

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Pupsies need our help today!

SPOT _(Sung)_

Tell 'em, Barklyn's on the way

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Tell 'em, Barklyn's on the way!

SPOT _(Sung)_

We're from-

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Barklyn!

SPOT _(Sung)_

We are-

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Pupsies!

SPOT _(Sung)_

We are-

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Barklyn-

SPOT & BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung while posing all together)_

Pupsies!

Just got word that our buddies is hurtin'

Facing total disaster for certain

That's our cue, pups, it's time to go slummin'

Hey Doghattan, the big dogs is comin'!

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Have no fear!

SPOT _(Sung)_

You know we've got your back from way back

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Barklyn's here

SPOT _(Sung)_

We'll get your pay back with some-

SPOT & BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

PAYBACK!

We're the pups from the beaches of Belgian

Pawspect Park and marine seal pier

Strikes ain't fun, but they sure is exciting

Loud and clear, Barklyn's here!

SPOT _(Sung while on top on a wooden box)_

Borough what gave me birth

HOTSHOT _(Sung joining Spot)_

Friendliest place on earth

SPOT & HOTSHOT _(Sung while looking down at the other pupsies)_

Pay us a visit, and see what we means

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung)_

And when you do

HOTSHOT _(Sung)_

When you do

SPOT

When you do

SPOT & HOTSHOT, BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung while Spot and Hotshot jump off the boxes)_

We'll kick you halfway to Queens!

_[The Barklyn Pupsies, now in Doghattan. Start to run to get to Medda's barn in time.]_

BARKLYN PUPSIES

Come on! / Yeah! / Let's go!

_[Inside the barn. Most of the other boroughs are there. Davey greets Smalls and the other pupsie "leaders."]_

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Now them soakers is in for a soakin'

What a sad way to end a career

They's a joke, but if they thinks we're jokin'

Loud and clear

DOGHATTAN PUPSIES _(Sung holding Stumpy's strike banner)_

Doghattan's here!

FALCONING PUPSIES _(Sung while one of them holds a dead pigeon)_

Falconing's here!

RICHMUD PUPSIES _(Sung holding a banner)_

Richmud's here!

WOODSIDE PUPSIES _(Sung holding sticks)_

Woodside's here!

SMALLS _(Barking holding a banner while on top of a haystack)_

SO'S DA BRONX!

_[All the pupsies do the Bronx howl together.]_

BARKLYN PUPSIES _(Sung while entering the barn)_

Barklyn's here (Loud and clear)

We is here!

_[Now all the pupsies from every borough and district are present, even Salmon Island. Davey and Spot lick each other's noses. Medda walks gracefully down the stalls where the pups are. Snyder and Jack are lurking in the shadows up in the hayloft. Jack looks serious yet his eyes look panicked. Medda stands behind Jack's art of the drowning animals.]_

MEDDA

Wooohooo! Welcome, pupsies of Bark York City. Welcome to my barn and your revolution!

_[All the pupsies bark and howl, wagging their tails. The Doghattan pupsies really happy for the first time in many days.]_

DAVID

And let's hear it for Spot Chewlon and Barklyn!

SPOT _(Standing in the middle of the stalls)_

Pupsies united!

_[Loud cheers and howling are heard from every Pupsie. Spot lets it go on for a moment, enjoying it. Then sticks his tail up for everyone to quiet down. He is greeted by immediate, ringing, silence.]_

SPOT _(Raising his eyebrows and smirking)_

Let's see what Pawlitzer's gotta say to ya now.

_[All the pupsies mumble in agreement. A couple pupsies look around noticing that someone was missing.]_

JOJO _(Barking)_

Hey, Davey, where's Jack?

_[The rest of the pupsies now realize that the famous Jack Belly isn't here, there's some mumbling before someone starts to chant and the rest join in.]_

PUPSIES _(Chanting all together)_

Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!

_[Medda walks over to Davey.]_

MEDDA _(Trying to be heard over the noise)_

Sorry, kid. No sign of him yet. Looks like you're doin' a solo.

PUPSIES _(Chanting)_

JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!

DAVID _(Whispering nervously)_

I can't.

MEDDA _(Nudging him forward sweetly)_

Yes, you can.

DAVID _(Barking)_

ALL RIGHT. All right! Pupsies of Bark York!

_[The chanting stops.]_

DAVID

Look at what we done. We got pupsies from every pape and every neighborhood here tonight. Tonight, you're makin' history. Tonight, we declare that we are just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor. We are done bein' treated like baby animals. From now on, they will treat us as equals! All right?

_[The speech gets met with scattered murmurs and weak howls. Jack jumps down from the hayloft, going towards Davey with a serious face.]_

JACK

You wanna be talked to like a dog? Start actin' like one. Don't just run your mouth. Make some sense.

DAVID _(Barking to the crowd)_

And here's Jack!

PUPSIES _(Chanting)_

Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!

JACK

Alright. Alright. Alright! _[The chanting stops.]_ Pawlitzer... raised the price of papes without so much as a word to us and that was a lousy thing to do.

_[The pupsies mumble their agreement.]_

JACK

Sos we got mad and we showed 'em we ain't gonna be pushed around. So we go on strike. And then what happens? Well, Pawlitzer lowers the price of papes so's we'll go back to work.

PUPSIES

Alright! / Yeah, yeah! / That's it.

_[Jack sticks up his tail for silence and after a second yields the same result as Spot.]_

JACK

And then a few seasons after that, he hikes up his price again, and don't think he won't. So what do we do then? And what do we do when he decides to raise his price again after that? Pups, we gotta be realistic here. If we don't work, we don't get treats. How many days can you go without making treats? Huh? Believe me, however long, Pawlitzer can go longer.

PUPSIES _(Looking at Jack in disbelief)_

What are you sayin'? / Oh, come on.

JACK

But I have spoken with Mr. Pawlitzer. And he.. He has given me his word. If we disband the Union-

PUPSIES _(Barking)_

Disband?? / What?

JACK

He will not raise prices again for twenty years. He will even put that in writing. Now, I say we take the deal. We go back to work knowing our price is secure. All you gotta do is vote "No." Vote "No"!

_[His speech is met with lots of barking. Snyder leaves the barn knowing that Jack did his job. Katherine enters the barn from the window in the hayloft and sees the scene. Medda shakes her head and walks away from the stalls. After more barking and arguing. Spot goes up to Jack and bites his cheek, Jack gets pushed by Jojo and even Romeo growls at him. Jack goes to Bunsen, who's hiding in the shadows, and gives Jack a bag of treats. Jack takes it and shoves him away. Les runs up to Jack, worried about what his hero is doing.]_

MUSH _(Barking)_

He's a sellout!

_[Jack turns around on Les, about to push him. Les stares at him, frozen.]_

PUPSIES _(Barking at Jack)_

Hey! / You're a traitor, Jack!

_[Davey and Jack stare at each other as Les runs away from Jack.]_

JACK

Davey..

_[Davey leaves Jack to find Les. Jack runs out of the barn as the pupsies continue to bark and growl at him.]_


	17. The Truth About the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: The idea of adding Truth About the Moon was almost last minute. But the pupsie team loves the song so much that we had to add it. Plus it gives the spotlight to Davey.)

_[David runs down a dirty alleyway, panting and despite to find his baby brother.]_

DAVID _(Barking worriedly)_

Les! Les! LES! Where are you?

_[He sees Les sitting under a fire escape, his head down.]_

DAVID _(Running to Les)_

Les there you are! I thought I was gonna lose ya.

_[Les looks up at Davey, his eyes miserable. Davey knew that not even Les was that talented to fake his eyes to be so sad. Davey sits with Les.]_

LES _(Heartbroken)_

How could Jack do that, Davey?

_[Silence fills the pup's beating hearts. It starts to rain: Little rain drops fall on the concrete streets.]_

DAVID

Well... Like the other pups said, he's a traitor. A sell out.

LES

Did he really throw the whole strike away just for a bag of treats?

DAVID _(Sighing)_

I can't answer that honestly, Les. But the only thing I do know is that he turned out to be...

_[Davey looks up at the sky.]_

DAVID

Like the Moon, mysterious and a heart of iron

LES

So does that mean he'll be bigger in Cowdog Ranch?

DAVID

Why would the moon be bigger in Cowdog Ranch?

LES

Well, I heard Jack howling something like that. But I thought the moon was something bright and beautiful?

DAVID

Well not anymore.

_[Another moment of silence passes as the brothers listen to the rain steadily pouring more and more.]_

LES

Davey, can you tell me more about the moon?

DAVID

Of course I can

**~*THE TRUTH ABOUT THE MOON*~**

DAVID _(Copying Les' voice)_

Ooh. The Moon is bigger in Cowdog Ranch _[Les sightly smiles.]_

DAVID

Honesty Moon, a natural partner with the Earth...

DAVID _(Softly sung while Les leans against him)_

Known to some as: Luna

Hundreds of cities and paw steps away from here.

No signs of water or life

or atmosphere.

_[Les falls asleep, Davey licks Les forehead and looks out at the rain.]_

DAVID _(Sung)_

This is the truth about the moon

The facts are black and white, and yet I couldn't think of one while watching it tonight

I saw the words all fly away, so fast, so far

Till every action, every word had turned into a star _[He looks up at the moon.]_

And was the moon especially bright?

I really can't recall

And this was the first time the facts of the matter didn't matter at all

Shall I try to deny all I've known for a moment that's gone

Would my heart let me be someone different from me from now on?

DAVID _(Sighing)_

No.

DAVID _(Sung)_

I learned the truth about the moon

The facts I learned are right

I only wish it made me feel like the lies I learned tonight

DAVID _(Gently moving Les so that he's lying down)_

Lies from that dreamer, that money loving ranch dog. Who believes in a fantasy called Cowdog Ranch

DAVID _(Sung)_

Known to me as: Jack

Someone who gets by with some lies

Having no substance he compensates with style.

This is the truth about the pup, there's nothing more to say

Though when the strike started, I could not walk away

And if I first thought he was who he claimed he was

It's just because that kind of pup must be good at what he does

but then as fast as raindrops he was my friend

Then I thought how I was treated was normal for all friendships

_[He walks out of the shelter of the fire escape into the rain.]_

DAVID _(Sung bitterly)_

Drive away

Cowdog Ranch

You're the seed of a dream not a plan.

Lovely dream, still it seems,

Like the dream of a pup

Not a dog

_[Davey looks back at Les.]_

DAVID _(Sung empty)_

So, at least my whines are very few down here in my cocoon

Where I'm protected by my facts, like the truth about the moon

DAVID _(Looking back at the moon)_

Moon, a natural partner with the Earth.

The same size no matter where you are.

DAVID _(Sung)_

Known to some as: Luna.

Known to pups as: Scab

_[David gets out of the pouring rain, he shakes his fur out and lies down next to Les, cuddling close to him. The brothers sleep away on this cold night of Bark York.]_


	18. A Pup to Believe in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: "When I see you again" was originally gonna to be the song for this scene. But I didn't think it matched Jack & Katherine as much. So I did a parody of "Something to Believe in" instead.)

_[Right by where Jack's Doghouse used to be. The night sky is bright with stars and the moon a shining ball. Rain is pouring. Jack gets there, panting. He sees Katherine squeezed between two dumpsters. Hiding from the rain. She's looking at some papers.]_

KATHERINE _(Looking through the papers)_

That was some rally...

JACK

How'd you get here?

KATHERINE

Specs showed me.

JACK _(Irritated)_

What? He say you could go through my stuff?

_[Jack slides the papers towards him, crumpling them, and hiding them out of her view.]_

KATHERINE _(Concerned)_

Those drawings... Those are drawings of the Pound, aren't they? Is this really what it's like in there? _[She gets out of her shelter and grabs the drawings.]_ Three pups to a kennel, dirt everywhere and fleas..

JACK _(Taking the drawings back again bitterly)_

What? A little different from how we were raised?

KATHERINE _(Still concerned)_

Snyder told my father you were arrested stealing food and blankets. This is why, isn't it? You stole to feed those pups. I... I don't understand! _[She starts to bark.]_ If you were willing to go to the Pound for those pups, how could you turn your back on them now?

JACK _(Putting the drawings away)_

I do not think you are one to talk about turnin' on folks!

KATHERINE _(Persistently)_

I never turned on you or anyone else.

JACK _(Barking)_

No, you didn't. You just double-crossed us to your father! YOUR FATHER!

KATHERINE

My father has eyes on every corner of this city. He doesn't need me spying for him. And I never lied. I just didn't tell you everything...

JACK

Oh, if you weren't so small, you'd be tryin' to talk with a paw in your mouth.

KATHERINE

I told you that I worked for The Sun and I did. I told you my professional name is Plumber and it is. You never asked my real one.

JACK _(Barking)_

I wouldn't think I had to unless I knew I was dealing with a backstabber!

KATHERINE _(Furious)_

Oh, and if I was a big dog, you'd be looking at me through one swollen eye.

JACK _(Challenging Katherine coldly)_

Yeah? Don't let that stop you. Huh? Give me your best shot!

_[Katherine pushes Jack to the ground, ready to bite his eye. She freezes before she realizes what she's doing]_

KATHERINE

I.. wait, I'm sorry Jack. _[She backs away from him.]_ I didn't mean to do that...

_[The young pups stare at each other for a while, their fur getting soaked with rain. Jack stays lying on the cold floor.]_

KATHERINE _(Quietly)_

I need to know that you didn't cave for the treats.

JACK

No, I spoke the truth. _[He sits up, keeping his distance from Katherine.]_ You win a fight when you got the other fellow down eatin' mud. All right, you heard your father. No matter how many days we strike, he ain't never givin' up. I... I don't know what else we can do.

KATHERINE _(Smiling slyly)_

I think I do.

JACK _(Confused)_

What?

KATHERINE

Well... I haven't explored the idea much, but it's called... _[She grabs a rock off the ground and writes on the concrete.] "The Mammals' Crusade."_

JACK _(Getting off the ground)_

But-

KATHERINE _(Annoyed)_

For once in your life can you just listen? Just cause you're the leader doesn't mean you have to have an idea or answer to everything. You just need others to find the right ones.

JACK _(Defeated)_

I'm listening.

KATHERINE _(Excitedly)_

Good for you. The crusade would bring together every young working mammal. If I write the paper and you give me the Pound drawings, then we could spread the papers all over the city! The strike won't just be about the pupsies anymore. It would challenge every mammal under 1 year old to stand up for what's right! _[She throws the drawings to Jack.]_ Not even my father or Hearst could ignore that!

JACK _(Disappointingly)_

But we have a problem. We got no way to print it.

KATHERINE _(Determinedly)_

Oh, come on. There has to be one printing press he doesn't control.

JACK _(Coming to a realization)_

Oh no.

KATHERINE

What?

JACK _(Slyly)_

I know where there's a printin' press no one would ever think we'd use.

KATHERINE _(Bursting with excitement)_

Well then, why are we still standing here? Let's get to work and-

JACK _(Urgently)_

Hey! Wait, Stop. Just... What is this about for you? Nah, and I'm not talkin' about the Mammal's Crusade. What's this about? What, am I... Am I kiddin' myself or is there somethin'... _[He points with his paw between them.]_

_[The rain seems to stop for a moment as the two pups look at each other.]_

KATHERINE

I... I don't know Jack. I'd never met a pup like you... Not someone who's my friend just because my father said so. My whole life I've been told that I... I would never be taken seriously, to just do dog shows and look pretty. But everytime I see you again, Jack...

_[Katherine smiles.]_

KATHERINE

Everything is confusing, yet warm and fuzzy. I can't be sure of my feelings right now, as we haven't even known each other that long! But I know what is true is that you created a new world for me Jack Belly.

_[The rain starts to lightly pour down again.]_

JACK

Well... Katherine, my whole life I'd been running. Just... Scared that everything is gonna change any moment. But when I see you again. You make time stop. For once I can have a moment of peace and feel... Like a pup my age. I could have left for Cowdog Ranch already. But remembering that there's you... And all the other pupsies.

KATHERINE _(Sitting down by Jack)_

I guess for now we don't know what we are. But that's okay. We have all the time in the world to find out.

JACK

For sure?

KATHERINE

For sure.

**_~*A PUP TO BELIEVE IN*~_ **

KATHERINE _(Sung)_

Till the moment I found you

I thought I knew what, most friends were like

Now I'm learning what is true

That true friends could come from anywhere

The world finds ways to sting you

And then one day decides to bring you

A pup to believe in

For even a night

One night isn't forever

But that's all right

That's all right

And if you're gone tomorrow

What was ours still will be

I have a pup to believe in

Now that I know you believed in me

_[Katherine puts her paw on Jack's paw.]_

JACK _(Sung)_

We was never meant to meet

And then we meet

Who knows why

One more stranger on the street

Just someone sweet passing by

A smart pup come to save me

Who didn't even know she is my

Pup to protect me

For even a small time

This time won't last forever

But that's okay

That's okay

And if I'm gone tomorrow

What was ours still will be

You give me comfort and protection

You make a better self out of me

JACK & KATHERINE _(Sung)_

Do you know who I believe in

Look into my eyes and see

_[Jack licks Katherine's ear.]_

JACK

If things were different....

KATHERINE

If you weren't going to Cowdog Ranch....

JACK

And if you weren't an heiress... And your father wasn't after my head.

KATHERINE

You're not really scared of my father!

JACK

No, but I am pretty scared of you.

KATHERINE

Oh, don't be!

JACK _(Sung)_

And if I'm gone tomorrow

KATHERINE _(Sung)_

What was ours still will be

JACK & KATHERINE _(Sung)_

You gave me a pup to believe in

Now that I know you believed in me

JACK _(Sung)_

I have another pup to believe in

JACK & KATHERINE _(Sung)_

Now that I know you believed in me

_[The two pups cuddle while it still rains. They enjoy the company of each other, a night that for once isn't crazy or about the strike, but them.]_


	19. High and Hard Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: I almost put the 1992 Newsie song, "High Times, Hard Times" but didn't, cause it did not fit the scene.)

_[The next evening, a chilly wind picking at the pups' fur. A group of pupsies stand around a trash can, where Romeo is digging through its contents.]_

HENRY _(Yawning)_

Find any food yet, Romeo?

ROMEO

No, _[he jumped up to look at everyone.]_ Just human trash

BUTTONS

You'se can't call it human trash, unless it can be used by us. One human's trash is another dog's treasure.

ROMEO _(Looking back in the trash. Wagging his tail)_

Hey, I found some human food!

_(Romeo digs and pulls something out of the trash can, he jumps out; holding a chunk of bread.)_

ELMER _(Tilting his head)_

What is that?

HENRY _(Pawing at his nose)_

Smells weird.

ROMEO

Dunno what it is, but it sure doesn't smell that bad.

FINCH

Well, come on! We gotta bring it back to the other pups.

_[The pups run back to the heart of the alleyway, where the rest are cleaning their old wounds and trying to get over the new ones.]_

ELMER

We got food!

ROMEO _(Dropping the bread)_

It ain't any meat, but at least it ain't nothing.

_[The pupsies evenly split the bread, everyone having just a little piece. Finch tries to feed his stuffed animal some. They all gather around and enjoy this little meal.]_

RACE _(Licking his lips)_

Hey, has anyone seen Davey or Les?

JOJO

Last I saw of them was last night.

ALBERT _(Nodding his head)_

Yeah, they'se disappeared.

FINCH

Well what are we gonna do without them? We got no leader now.

_[The pups all look at each other in silence, unsure what to do.]_

RACE _(Chewing on his stick)_

We'll figure something out, there's no way we can quit now when we're so close. We can win the strike without Jack, we don't need him. For now... we just rest.

_[The pups continue their meal, mumbling to others and refreshing themselves with water.]_

KATHERINE _(Running in)_

Hey pups!

_(All heads turn to Katherine as she runs in, panting.)_

MUSH

How did you even get here?

KATHERINE

Jack told me where you all were!

RACE _(Standing up, grabbing the stick.)_

Oh, so you're still talking to Jack?

KATHERINE

Yes I am. And soon, you will be too.

_[The pups share looks with each other, suspicious of Katherine.]_

ELMER _(Getting choked up)_

Well, In case ya didn't hear Katherine... at the rally. Jack... He sold us out.

_(The wind makes a tiny tornado in the air as Specs goes to comfort Elmer.)_

KATHERINE

Oh Elmer... I saw everything for myself. What Jack did was really bad, but... _[She walks closer to the pups.]_ I got a plan for our next move.

_[All the pups' ears perk up, watching Katherine's every move.]_

KATHERINE _(Grinning cleverly)_

We can win the strike, if we publish "The Mammals' Crusade.", a paper that would bring every young mammal together, and if every mammal is together, then the city would shut down. And if the city shuts down... Then nothing would be able to stop us.

RACE _(With his stick in his mouth)_

But how do we know you're not a spy for Jack?

JACK _(Walking in the alleyway.)_

Cause I wouldn't need one.

_(All the pups stare at Jack, deep hatred in their eyes, their body language hostile and some of them growling.)_

ROMEO _(Sarcastically)_

Well look who showed up.

RACE _(Coldly)_

Surprising that he hasn't left for Cowdog Ranch!

_[Jack gets a little closer to the pups.]_

MUSH _(Barking)_

SELL OUT!

_[The pups start to chant with Mush, circling in on Jack. Jack looks at Katherine for help.]_

ALBERT _(Growling)_

Let me at him!

JOJO _(Barking)_

Get him!

KATHERINE _(Trying to push the circle away)_

Pups, please be reasonable!

_[Race pushes Jack to the floor, teeth bared. Jack kicks Race's chin, hard. Race stumbles back, his stick drops to the floor. Even more rage is in his eyes now.)_

ALBERT

Come on, get him Race!

SPECS

Tear him apart!

_(The two pups roll together on the ground, biting and bruising, aiming to kill each other. Two pups walk into the alleyway, shocked at the scene. They run and one of them breaks up the fighting.)_

DAVID _(Pulling Jack and Race apart, shaking his head)_

Stop, STOP! What is wrong with you two?! Fighting each other like how other animals think we would.

RACE _(Grabbing his stick and poking it at Davey)_

What's wrong with me? Did you suddenly forget what happened, Davey!?

DAVID

No I didn't, I couldn't forget even if I tried. But fighting is never the answer, even if it is to iron hearted, lying pups.

_[The Jacobs and Jack stare at each other, the wind slowing down.]_

KATHERINE _(Breaking through the circle)_

Pups, please at least listen to what Jack has to say.

_[The pupsies break up as Katherine helps Jack up.]_

JACK _(Looking around at the pups.)_

Listen pups, I know what I did was terrible...

LES

Ya think?

JACK _(Slowly)_

But I did it with good reason, you see... Pawlitzer, was gonna put everyone in the Pound, and I mean everyone, if I didn't take the treats. And what other choice did I have? I didn't want to put anyone else through the Pound.

DAVID

Where's the proof that Pawlitzer said all this?

KATHERINE

Because I was there too, and every word is true.

PUPPY BLINK

Why were you there in the first place?

KATHERINE

Well... Pawlitzer, was mad at me for writing about you pups, mad that you got attention and he didn't.

JACK

Listen, Pawlitzer is gonna stop at nothing until we give up, or break apart. But we can't do that, and I understand... Even if you know why I did it... That you wouldn't forgive me easily. But we need the World to pay for what they did, to Stumpy, and every other working mammal. Once and for all.

_[The pupsies whisper to each other, looking back and forth between Jack and each other.]_

JACK

Davey, Les, whadaya say?

_[The brothers look at each other, deciding. Les walks up to Jack, the whole world feeling like it's holding its breath.]_

LES _(Licking Jack's nose)_

I'm with ya.

FINCH

Well... if our youngest pup can trust him, I say I can too.

_[A few pupsies still look at Jack, unsure.]_

DAVID _(Walking to Jack's side)_

Well, at the end of the day, who would be more trustworthy? Jack, or Pawlitzer?

PUPSIES

Jack!

_[Jack grins as the pupsies gather around him.]_

LES

Well, what's next, Mr. President?

JACK

Alright, the plan is... We sneak into the World cellar, where a printing press is. We make a bunch of copies of _"The Mammal's Crusade."_ If we can get every pupsie together then we can spread it everywhere in Bark York. We just need to get everyone back on the strike.

_[The pups break out in barking different places they want to go to.]_

JACK

One at a time!

LES

I can go back to Barklyn with Davey!

MIKE _(Bumping his shoulder against Ike)_

Me and Ike got Bronx!

PUPPY BLINK _(Eagerly)_

I'll bark to every pup in Salmon Island!

SPECS _(Excitedly)_

I CALL QUEENS!

KATHERINE _(A gleam in her eye)_

And I'll try and go to someone special.

JACK _(Slightly tilting his head)_

Who?

_(Katherine whispers in Jack's ear, Jack smiles and whispers back to her.)_

JACK

Get Medda, she knows him.

JACK

Alright pupsies!

_[The pups all looked to him, ears perked up, a feeling of hope in the air.]_

JACK

Rest up and be ready for tonight, it's gonna be a big day. 


	20. Once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: This is the hardest song I had to change the lyrics to.)
> 
> Darcy - Australian shepherd  
> Bill Otto - Otter

_[The pupsies march down the street in the very early morning, under the dim-lit lights, holding small lanterns, determination in every pup's eyes. They head towards the World building.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung softy)_

Now is the time to seize the day

Stare down the odds and seize the day

Paw step by paw step that's how you win it

We will find a way

But let us seize the day

KATHERINE _(Walking down the stairs, holding her own lantern.)_

I'll find a place to hook up the lights. You get those windows unlocked.

JACK ( _Holding some keys, going towards the windows)_

We've got enough keys here for the entire building. Hey, has someone been pickin' Daddy's pockets?

KATHERINE _(Jumping up on a box)_

The janitor's been working here since he was eight and hasn't had a raise in a long time. He's with us 100%.

_[Jack opens up the windows, revealing more light. Davey, Les, and Race climb out of a window, while Bill and Darcy climb out another. The Jacobs and Race look round at the cellar with wide eyes.]_

JACK

Hey, you got enough pups to keep us covered?

DAVID

We can have a pack of wolves in here and no one would be the wiser.

JACK _(Walking towards the press)_

All right, good job.

DAVID

Hey.

JACK _(Looking back at Davey)_

Huh?

DAVID

It's good to have you back again, Ranch dog.

JACK

Shut up.

KATHERINE _(Putting the blanket off the press, dust spreading everywhere)_

Here it is, pups. Now just think, while Pawlitzer snores blissfully in his bed, we will be using his very own press to bring him down.

JACK

Yeah, remind me to stay on your good side.

RACE _(Circling the Press)_

Hey, is this what they print the papes on?

DARCY _(Sniffing the press)_

I can see why they tossed this old press down to the cellar, but I think it will do the job.

KATHERINE _(Pointing her paw at Darcy)_

Jack, this is Darcy. He knows just about everything there is to know about printing.

_[Jack strolls over and prepares to lick Darcy's nose. But Darcy is unamused.]_

JACK _(Backing away from Darcy)_

I'm sorry. You work for one of the papes?

DARCY

My father owns The Trib.

JACK _(Whispering)_

Woah...

KATHERINE _(Pointing her paw at Bill)_

And this is Bill. He'll be typesetting the article for us.

JACK

Bill? So I suppose you're the son of William Rudolph Otto, right?

BILL _(Enthusiastically licking Jack's nose)_

Yeah. And proud to be a part of your revolution.

_[Jack watches Bill walk away, surprised by how eager Bill is.]_

KATHERINE

In the words of our youngest pup, "Can we table the palaver and get back to business?"

DARCY

A little grease, and it'll be good as gold.

DAVID

All right, here's how it'll work. As we print the papes, Race, get the pups in and they'll spread 'em to every workin' animal in Bark York. After that...

JACK

Well, after that, it's up to them.

**~*ONCE AND FOR ALL~*~**

JACK _(Sung)_

There's change coming once and for all

You makes the front page and now, you is major news

JACK & DAVEY _(Sung)_

Tomorrow they'll see what we are

JACK, DAVEY, LES & KATHERINE _(Sung)_

And sure as a star, we ain't come this far...

To lose

RACE _(Barking)_

Here they come!

_[Many pupsies come climbing down the window, holding lights, every borough together again. Jack sniffs Spot's nose, a little tension between both of them.]_

RACE _(Helping the pups down the windows)_

Come on, pups, let's go!

PUPSIES _(Sung, while they grease up the press or put away their lights)_

This is the story we needed to write

As we kept out of sight, but no more

In just a few moments by dawn's early light

We'll be ready to fight us a war

This time we're in it to stay

Talk about seizing the day

JACK _(Sung)_

Write it in ink or in blood

It's the same either way

They're gonna dang well pay!

PUPSIES _(Sung, pushing the press more towards the middle of the room)_

See old dog Pawlitzer snug in his bed

He don't care if we're dead or alive

Three satin pillows are stacked under him

While we's begging for bread to survive

Joe, you can stop counting treats

We're gonna sing ya to sleep

You've got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs

Yeah! But we got a promise to keep!

JACK _(Sung)_

Once and for all if they don't find their manners

We'll bleed 'em!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Bleed 'em!

RACE _(Sung from a rafter)_

Once and for all we won't carry no bones that don't give us freedom! (Freedom!)

PUPSIES _(Sung, finishing up the very first paper)_

Finally we's raising the stakes

This time whatever it takes!

This time the union awakes, once and for all!

KATHERINE _(Reading the paper)_

"In the words of Union Leader Jack Belly:"

_[The pups all give short howls and barks.]_

KATHERINE

"'We will work with you, we will even work for you, but we will be paid and treated as valuable members of your organization.'" Riveting stuff, huh?

JACK

Hey, get goin'. You've got a very important dog to see.

KATHERINE

Well, we can only hope, okay?

_[Katherine climbs out of a window as the Pupsies start to print the papers.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung, grabbing papers as the press makes them)_

This is for mammals doing shows on the street

With no one to show for them, everyday

This is for animals sweating blood in the shops

While their bosses and bulls look away

I'm seeing pups standing tall

Glaring and raring to brawl

Armies of species who are sick of the lies

Getting ready to rise to the call!

_[The pups start to pass around bundles of papers, pushing them to each other.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Once and for all there'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us

They think they're running this town

But this town will shut down without us

Unstoppable animals in the square (Unstoppable mammals in the square)

Unstoppable cries in the air! (Unstoppable cries!)

Joe, you is gonna play fair, once and for all!

[The pups get out of the cellar, going in duos with one holding a light while the other holds papers. They give out the papers to whoever is out in the early morning, human or animal.]

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Once and for all! (Once and for all!)

[Jack, with Davey holding a lamp. Striding to the Pound.]

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Once and for all!! (Once and for all!!)

[Jack slides some papers into the Pound basement, he can make out the shadow of Stumpy in one of the kennels. Jack and Davey both quickly run back to the rest of the pupsies.]

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Once and for all!!! (Once and for all!!!)

[The pups all stomp together, the peak of the sun catching the pups eyes.]

PUPSIES _(Sung, marching down the streets, holding papers or lights)_

There's change coming once and for all

You're getting too old, too weak to keep holding on

A new world is gunning for you, and Joe, we is too!

'Til once and for all you're gone!

JACK _(Barking)_

Come on, pups!

[The pups all gather by the wagon, looking at their own paper that they made in a matter of minutes.]

DAVID _(Sung)_

Once and for all!

JACK _(Sung)_

Once and for all!!

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

Once and for all!

Once and for all!!!

[The pups all split up in their duos again, ready to spread the Mammal's Crusade as far as possible.]


	21. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: The chapter was almost named, "Cowdog Ranch (Finale)" Also, the 1992 movie finale almost got used instead of the musical one.)
> 
> Theodore Roosevelt - Great Dane

_[Pawlitzer's office. Still lush, but no longer tranquil, dogs are running around and panicking as they try to answer all the talky boxes.]_

HANNAH _(Overlapping with Bunsen, both panting)_

I'm sorry, Mr. Pawlitzer will have to call you back. (Mr. Pawlitzer's office?)

No, he's very busy. (He'll have to call you back, I'm sorry.)

He can't talk. He'll call you back. (Mr. Pawlitzer's office? No he can't take your call, I'm sorry.)

I'm sorry. Mr. Pawlitzer's simply not available to take your call right now. (You'll have to-- Mr. Pawlitzer's-- Well, I'm sorry! I am...)

PAWLITZER _(Barking)_

Silence those boxes!

BUNSEN _(Panting)_

The entire city is... _[One of the talky boxes fall down, breaking.]_ Sorry. The entire city is shut down. No one is working anywhere and everyone is blaming you!

HANNAH

They're all calling. The mayor, the publishers, the manufacturers. And such language.

_[Jack Belly sprints through the door, like the king of Bark York. Chased by Seitz and grinning ear to ear. Davey and Spot Conlon follow close behind.]_

SEITZ _(Barking)_

You can't just barge in here!

JACK

Mornin', dogs!

PAWLITZER _(Displeased looking at Jack, sitting in his teacup.)_

You're behind this. We had a deal.

JACK _(Grinning)_

Never said I was actually gonna go through with it. And thank you for your lesson on the powers of the press.

SEITZ _(Dropping a paper by Pawlitzer)_

Did you read this, boss? _[He reads the paper.]_ These pups put out a pretty good paper. Very convincing.

PAWLITZER _(Looking at the paper)_

No doubt written by my daughter.

JACK _(Sitting in one of the dog beds)_

Oh, I would sign her before somebody else grabs her.

PAWLITZER

I demand to know who defied my ban on printing strike material.

JACK

No, we're your loyal employees. We would never take our business elsewhere.

SEITZ _(Realizing)_

That old printing press in the cellar.

HANNAH

Oh...

PAWLITZER _(Coldly)_

I made you the offer of a lifetime. Anyone who does not act in his own self-interest is a fool.

DAVID

What's that make you? _[Pawlitzer looks at Davey.]_ This all began because you wanted to sell more papers. But now your circulation is down double the amount it was before the strike. Why didn't you just come talk to us?

JACK

'Cause dogs like Joe don't talk to pups like us. But a very wise reporter told me, "just cause you're the leader doesn't mean you need to have an idea or answer to everything." Nah. Instead you'll have others that can help you find the right one.

PUPSIES _(Sung, standing around the World building, holding different signs with various messages.)_

Now is the time to seize the day

Stare down the odds and seize the day

Paw step by paw step that's how you win it

We will find a way

But let us seize the day.

_[Everyone in the World building looks at the mammals outside.]_

SPOT

Have a look out there, Mr. Pawlitzer. In case you ain't figured it out, we got you surrounded.

_[Jack taps the window, the pupsies outside all bark and yowl to him.]_

JACK _(Said while the pupsies hum)_

Bark York is closed for business. Paralyzed. You can't get a paper or a claw shine. You can't send a message, ride a wagon, or cross the Barklyn Bridge. Heck, you can't even get out of your own office. So, what's your next move?

SEITZ _(Looking out in the hallway)_

Mr. Pawlitzer! The mayor is here, along with your daughter. And you won't believe who else!

MAYOR

Good morning, Mr. Pawlitzer. I believe you know the leader of Bark York.

PAWLITZER

Roosevelt?

_[Roosevelt walks in, looking straight at Pawlitzer.]_

ROOSEVELT

Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. What have you done now?

PULITZER _(Getting out of the teacup)_

I'm certain when you hear my explanation, you'll know exactly...

ROOSEVELT

Thanks to Miss Medda Larkin bringing your daughter to my office, I already have a thorough grasp of the situation. _[He takes the Mammal's Crusade from Katherine.]_ Graphic illustrations included. "Bully" is the expression I usually employ to show approval. But in your case, I simply mean... Bully. _[He turns towards Jack.]_ And is this the pup of whom you spoke? _[He walks over to the small pup.]_ How are you, pup? I'm told we once shared a carriage ride.

JACK _(Trying to look serious)_

The pleasure is mine, Mr. Roosevelt.

_[Roosevelt licks Jack's ear. Jack looks like this moment was him going to Cowdog Ranch or getting stepped on. He immediately turns to Davey, silently freaking out like his ear was going to fall off.]_

ROOSEVELT

Well, Joe, don't just stand there, letting those mammals sing... _[They listen to the pups humming,]_ endlessly. Give 'em the good news.

PAWLITZER

What good news?

ROOSEVELT

That you've come to your senses and rolled back prices. Unless of course, you want to invite a full investigation into your employment practices.

PAWLITZER _(Growling)_

You wouldn't dare.

ROOSEVELT

After the pressure you wielded to keep me from office? I'd do it with a prance. Come along, Joseph, There's only one thing worse than a hard heart. And that's a soft head. And think of the happiness you'll bring those mammals. _[He looks at the trio of pupsies.]_ He doesn't do happiness, does he?

PULITZER

Mr. Belly... if I may speak to you. Alone.

_[Everyone but Roosevelt leaves the room, Jack giving Davey and Spot a reassuring look.)_

ROOSEVELT _(Face to face with Jack)_

Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground. You can do this.

_[Roosevelt leaves the two enemies in the room.]_

PAWLITZER

I cannot put the price back where it was. I'm sorry. I can't. There are other considerations-

JACK

I get it. I get it. Joe, you need to save face in front of all these other folks. I'm young. I ain't stupid.

PULITZER

Thank you for understanding-

JACK

But I got votes with a legitimate gripe!

PAWLITZER

What if I reduced the raise by half? And get the others to do the same. It's a compromise we can all live with.

JACK

But you eat our losses. From now on, any pape we can't sell, you buy back. Full price!

PAWLITZER _(Slamming his paws on the table)_

That was never on the table! What's to stop the pupsies from taking stacks and stacks of papers they cannot sell? My cost would explode!

JACK

No pupsie is gonna break their back hauling around papes extra with no risk, they might sell them and then your circulation will begin to grow! _[Mocking Pawlitzer.]_ "It's a compromise we can all live with."

_[Pawlitzer stares at Jack for a long time, thinking the idea through.]_

PAWLITZER

That's not a bad head you've got on your shoulders.

JACK

Deal? _[Jack jumps up on the desk, prepared to lick his nose.]_

PAWLITZER

What are you doing?

JACK

Just doing business

_[Pawlitzer takes a long second, but lets Jack lick his nose, and he licks Jack's. The pupsies have won.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung, marching in the streets holding signs and banners.)_

And The World will know

We been keepin' score

Either they gives us our rights

Or we gives them a war

We been down too long

And we paid our dues

And the things we do today

Will be tomorrow's news

And the die is cast

And the torch is passed

And the roar will rise

From the streets below (And our ranks will grow)

And grow

And grow

And grow

And grow

And grow and-

JACK _(Barking at the front of the World building)_

Pupsies of Bark York City... we won!

_[The pups all yowled so loud that it could break ears. They all lick each other, jump gleefully, and head butt each other. The weight of the strike is gone.]_

JACK

And now I would like to introduce my very own personal pal, Theodore Roosevelt himself!

_[All the mammals look in awe at Roosevelt.]_

ROOSEVELT

Each generation must, at the height of its power, step aside and invite the young to seize the day. You have laid claim to our world and I believe the future, in your paws, will be bright and prosperous! _[He turns to Jack.]_ Your drawing, Jack, brought another matter to bear. Bulls! If you please.

_[The bulls walk in, one of them holding a kennel. They part to reveal Stumpy, skinnier than before and bruised, but still the living body of sunshine. Jack almost tackles him to the ground, licking Stumpy over and over.]_

STUMPY

Hiya, pups! You miss me?

_[The pups all gather around Stumpy, overjoyed. Different welcomes and greetings are heard from every Doghattan pupsie.]_

STUMPY

And look what I got for youse, a gift. Straight from the Pound. All right, bring him in, bulls.

_[The pupsies backup as the bulls come forward, Snyder inbetween two of them.]_

RACE

Ohh, it's Snyder the Spider.

JOJO

He ain't lookin' so tough no more.

_[Snyder hisses and tries to claw at Sniper.]_

ROOSEVELT

Jack, with those drawings, you've made an eloquent argument for shutting down the Pound. Be

assured that Mr. Snyder's abuses will be fully investigated. Bulls, take him away!

STUMPY _(Stepping towards the World building)_

Oh, please, Your Highness, may I do the honors?

_[Roosevelt nods his head and Stumpy limps with the bulls as they put down the kennel, bringing Snyder towards it]_

SNYDER

You have got to be joking.

STUMPY

Oh yeah, and you'll be laughing. All the way to the pen, little kit. So long, sucker! _[Stumpy head butts Snyder into his kennel, the door slams on him. All the pupsies bark with cheer.]_

JACK

Thank you, Roosevelt.

PAWLITZER

I can't help thinking, if one of your drawings convinced the leader of Bark York to shut down the Pound, what might a daily political cartoon do to expose the dealings in our own leader's back rooms? _[He turns to Roosevelt.]_ What do you say, Teddy? Care to let this young pup's artistry shine a lantern behind your closed doors?

JACK _(Walking away from the group of pupsies)_

Hey, don't sweat it, Teddy. I mean, with the strike settled, I should be hittin' the road.

_[All the pups look at Jack in disbelief, after everything they've been through and he's still leaving them...]_

DAVID _(Running to Jack's side)_

Don't you ever get tired of singing the same old tune? What's Cowdog Ranch got that Bark York ain't? A bigger moon?

KATHERINE _(Joining Davey)_

Better yet, what's Bark York got that Cowdog Ranch ain't?

STUMPY _(Limping to the group)_

Bark York's got us, _[He nudges Jack]_ and we're family.

PAWLITZER _(Barking)_

Did I not hear something about the strike being settled?

WIESEL _(Walking through the crowds of animals to get to Newspaper row)_

Papes for the pupsies. Line up, pups. These papes ain't gonna sell themselves.

MEDDA _(Walking with Roosevelt)_

Come along, Teddy. And show me that back seat I've been hearing so much about.

KATHERINE

Well, don't just stand there. You've got a union to run. Besides, didn't someone just offer you a pretty exciting job?

JACK

What? Me work for your father?

KATHERINE

Well, you already work for my father.

JACK

Oh. Yeah.

KATHERINE

And you've got one more trick up your sleeve.

JACK

And what would that be?

KATHERINE

Your pup to believe in, wherever you go, I'll be there. Right by your side.

JACK

For sure?

KATHERINE

For sure.

JACK _(Sung)_

Don't take much to be a dreamer

All you do is close your eyes

But some made-up ranch is all you ever see

Now my eyes is finally open

And my dreams, they's average-size

But they don't much matter if family ain't with me...

_[Davey, Stumpy, Katherine, and Jack all huddle together. Smiling and taking in the moment. Les runs to join them. Jack has found his Cowdog Ranch.]_

STUMPY

Well ain't this ranch pretty nice Jack?

JACK

Better than nice, perfect.

DAVID _(Breaking up the conversation)_

Well, Jack, are you in or you out?

_[All the pupsies paw and playfully bite at Jack as he starts to go towards Newspaper Row]_

JACK _(Running towards Newspaper Row)_

I mean, I been busy, right?

_[General heckling ensues. Jack wanders through the crowd of pupsies until he comes to the money box, slamming his paws down on it triumphantly.]_

PUPSIES

Yeah!

PUPSIES _(Sung, grabbing papers and running around)_

We'll all be out there

Carrying the bones dog to dog!

We're always out there

Soakin' every dummy that we can!

Here's the headline:

"Pupsies on a mission!"

Kill the competition!

Sell the newest stories!

We'll be out there

Carrying the bones!

See us out there

Carrying the bones!

Always out there

Carrying the bones!

_[Jack and Katherine run through the middle of the pupsies and start to prance with them.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung while prancing together)_

Look at me,

I'm the King of Bark York!

Suddenly, I'm respectable

Starin' right atcha

Lousy with stature

Glory be,

I'm the King of Bark York!

Victory!

Front page story, guts and glory,

I'm the king

_[Jack leads everyone to the streets with Davey, Katherine, Les, Spot, and Stumpy in the front. Everyone standing together and looking out at the busy streets of Bark York.]_

PUPSIES _(Sung)_

of Bark York!


	22. Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: There's actually a Instagram page for pupsies! It's pupsies_of_bark_york)

I would like to give thanks to...

**Every single pupsie**

_For being my pups to believe in._

**Maddie**

**_(TheGrimmKeeper2004 on Wattpad)_ **

_For seizing the day and making all the chapters clean as they can be. Cause without you, this book would be such a mess. For telling about your farm life, and always having a story on hand._

**El**

_**(feralfansie on Wattpad, newsies-hit-da-streets on Tumblr)** _

_I'm pretty sure you were the first person to contact me about joining the pupsies group chat. For bringing all the different and strange memes. And giving us the ideas for pupsies that without them, this book wouldn't be as funny and fun.._

**Ink**

**_(newsiesofny12 on Wattpad, drawwhatyouknow on Instagram)_ **

_For being so excited for the idea of pupsies, giving off such positive energy and for making art of the characters with your amazing talent. (AND DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME)_

**Alien**

**_(newsies-of-new-york on Wattpad, space.alien._.with.a.pencil on Instagram)_ **

_No doubt the funniest pupsie. For also using your talent of art and singing pupsies that one time with me. For just being the crazy energy of the pupsies._

**Moon**

_**(Thatsrichhh on Wattpad, thatsrichhhhh on Tumblr)** _

_My sister! For making so much of the art, and for being our Cowdog Ranch, the reason that any of this is happening at all._

**Sasha**

_For your talents of art, and for being so sweet. We may not talk much with you Sasha. But I would write another paper for you in a heartbeat._

**Lily**

_**(artist_from_the_refuge on Instagram)** _

_Our youngest pupsie by joining. For using your talents of art to make such cute art of the characters. And for causing chaos and peace in the pupsies._

**Every reader**

_Thank you so much for reading, seriously it means the world to see you guys enjoying the book: Commenting, voting, whatever. You could never know how happy your little inputs or reactions make me._

And with that, the lights are starting to glow dim in Bark York. The moon rises at its peak. We reached the bottom line of the book. A world that has been my life for 4 months now ending. But pupsies will always be out there. Cause it's always and forever will be, pupsies furever.

The end,

Your sister,

Zoe.

(P.S. Maybe... Just maybe there will be a cast album in the future.)


End file.
